I Seen it, He Has Horns
by InkCreature96
Summary: A Blood Breed has been wrecking havoc in the streets of Hellasalem's Lot. Libra has come to the scene to fight it and seal it. However, something or someone has beaten to it, however, the outcome isn't what it seems. Follow a blond named Rust whose is at the center of the incident as he is something that Blood Breeds fear.
1. Chapter 1-Intro

Hello there! This is my first fanfic for Kekkai Sensen(Blood Blockade Battlefront) I'm so nervous about writing this because I love the series! So here's the fun, I won't say too much about the characters but based on the dialogue. It gives you a sense of the idea before I reveal any more stuff!

* * *

The city, Hellsalem's Lot(formerly New York) is a city destroyed and rebuild over a course of a single night after the converged with the human world and the world of the supernatural called the Beyond. After that, it has become a settlement for the residents from the different dimension. New technologies have been made because of this phenomenal event. Although, Hellsalem's Lot did keep parts of the old New York, its transportation system, the New York subway.

Within the subway lines at the certain station, there is a teenage blond in a grey hoodie zipper over his ash-blond hair and dark denim jeans. His hoodie is unzipped, revealing a warm brown tee with a gear on an orange horizontal line across. One of his sleeves is rolled while the other covers something metallic. Looking at the goods in the cooler with his hazel eyes, he takes out a ginger ale can out of the fridge. He takes out three singles out of his pocket and hands it to the owner in charge of his little snack shop at the station. "Here ya go." He grinned.

"Hey, Rust! The train is going to be in 15 minutes!" A girl called out to him, she has light bronze skin, has medium black hair and is slim and fit. She wears a navy short jacket with a hood over her head. Her jacket is unzipped revealing a grey tee with a v-neck. She wears black jeans and grey converse. She waves her hand over to the blond.

"I'm comin!" The one called Rust walks over with his black sneakers. He let up drinks for his team. "Here ya go, Ink! Here's your favorite, cola!" He hands a red can to the girl named Ink who smiles happily, "Yay!"

"And here ya go, Navarro! An orange frizz."

"Thanks." Said the short boy named Navarro who wears a red hoodie zipper where he has a green patch of radioactive symbol stitched to it. Lastly, he wears jeans and just white sneakers. He has black spiky hair and has people think that he has a face of twelve-year-old meaning he has a baby face. Where in actuality, he is fifteen years old but both of his friends are sixteen making him the youngest of the group right now.

"Goddamn motherfucking this city." Not to mention, he has the mouth where is much worse than a sailor's.

"Hey! It's our, city right?" Rust grinned. "We beat up those Anthem guys and make up with the Lupins. So it's all good."

"We almost got caught by the damn police!" Navarro shouted then gives Ink a look. "No thanks to you! You almost turn a city into a damn civil war reenactment!" He jerks a finger at Ink.

"Oh c'mon, Navarro. Kali started it and besides…she's a strong fighter! I got to fight her!" Ink explained with a smile which the short boy rolls his eyes, "Sure! Tell that to Daniel _fucking_ Law about that, I bet he will _like_ that!" Navarro retorted.

"At least nobody got caught. Everyone got out of there when the cops start comin. They have trouble findin us since we're all over the place." Rust pointed out, "So chill out, Navarro. Besides…they got nothin on us! Only names but not our faces."

"Yeah sure…" Navarro grumbled, crossing his arms. Minutes passed as there is silence as the teens are too busy drinking their favorite beverages. After finishing their beverages…

Rust yawns, "Man, I'm tired."

"No shit." Navarro replied.

"I want to get another one!" Ink said after sighing with delight.

When the train starts to come, there is a sudden scream which got the teens turned their heads. Soon, the station became dark as the lights grew dim quickly and the sound of the stampede is heard.

The blond became dazed as he darts his eyes around within the panicking crowd. After he blinks his eyes, he sees a pair of fangs coming at him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Awake

Eyes opened followed by a gasp.

...

His sight became blurring before it becomes clear.

"Hng." The blond closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He glances around, he hears a beeping sound and he turns his head to a heart monitor then looks up to see fluids. Huh? Ugh. The youth just realized that he is in the hospital.

 _What happened?_ The boy starts to sit upright, "Ink? Navarro?" He calls out to friends and goes to stand up from his bed by using a railing of the bed as a temporary crutch. However, what he didn't realize that his metal right arm is missing. He realized this when he slips and falls onto the floor, face-first.

"OW!" The teen yelled then tries to shake it off.

"You got to be kidding me. Where is it?" Rust looks to his missing arm, "Where's Destroyer?" Who the hell took it?! Where the hell is it? Shit. Rust goes to stand up, "Ink? Navarro?" Another realization is that he's the only person in the room. "Man, my head hurts!" The teen leans against the wall and rubs his head. He takes a breather, trying to calm down. He figures that his friends are in different rooms. Yeah. It must be it. Alright, he needs to find his friends first before looking for his arm.

When he approached the door, the door opens making the boy startled, taking steps back and blinks at the duo. One is a human dressed in all white except for a black turtleneck underneath his white jacket and another is Beyondian whose looks like some kind of fish standing at the door.

* * *

Libra. A secret society organization committed to preserving the balance between the Beyond and this world. One infraction will upset the balance and will cause the fall of the mankind's world. Therefore, Libra fights in the darkness to save this world.

However, there's another reason for this organization's existence. The members of Libra are superhumans whose specialized in the blood arts. The manipulation of blood. Why? In order to fight the great darkness which is the Blood Breeds. Powerful beings from the Beyond who possesses immense strength, speed, and great regenerative powers. Anyone who gets killed by them will be turned into ghouls and anyone gets bitten by one over thirteen times will become another kin of their kind. They are what humans called, vampires.

And these vampires are known to be bloodthirsty and vicious.

Which is why they are here in the hospital. Bradbury Center House to be exact.  
They are here for a peculiar involving a Blood Breed incident and a boy that is hospitalized.

The Blood Breed is sighted in the subway station which brought them here. At first, they were prepared to deal with it and seal it in cross. However, what they heard is unheard. Daniel Law stated that something or someone is fighting the Blood Breed before them from the reports of witnesses. The idea of two Blood Breeds fighting each other is rare but the boy is no blood breed based on the accounts of Leonardo Watch nicknamed Leo for short. A young man whom is the holder of "All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods" who can tell whose the Blood Breed based on their crimson wing aura as well revealing their true name. The disturbing part of the incident is that they heard that the two fought like monsters. Which is hard to say the boy is human. From what Leonardo saw in the station with his eyes, the aura the boy has something on top of his head but the aura soon fades away as the teen has just lost consciousness. Still, it is red. But more sanguine than crimson but he doesn't have wings.

It still doesn't mean that Blood Breed has defeated. No. It was only fought off so it left the scene. The only one that remains in that station is the boy.

That is why Klaus Von Reinherz, founder and executive chief of Libra and the fang hunter who has the ability seal Blood Breeds is here to ask the boy some questions. Zapp and Zed along with Leonardo who tagged along went on and check on the boy. He received a text from Leo that the boy is awake.

He is impressed that the boy can fight off a Blood Breed. However, this worries him as the boy is still a child even if he is capable. Klaus hopes he can help the boy out and-

"Klaus! You're here!" The gentleman got out of his thoughts as he is addressed by Leonardo standing by the door. . "Ah. Leonardo. How is the boy? He's alright?"

"Yeah but…uh….you see..uh" There is shouting inside and Klaus looks to the room and they both hears this.

"What do you mean I'm the only one there?! I was with two other people!" The voice which assumed to be the young man they founded at the ruined subway station. He doesn't sound pleased.

"Is what we said. I know it's hard to take this in. Please calm dow-" It was Zed, trying to calm the young man down, trying to explain the situation to him but soon it doesn't work as the teen became more upset.

"Where's my arm?" He demanded, cutting him off.

"Tch. It's in our hands now. Now sit your ass down and-" That was Zapp.

"YA WHAT?! THE HELL!? GIVE ME BACK MY ARM!"

"OI! Fish sticks. Do something! Tie him up before I kick his ass back to sleep."

"Screw you! I'm gettin out of here! Get out of my way!" Then crashes are heard from the room, following by the yelling and cursing. Leonardo Watch is outside of the door, wincing at the sound of destruction.

"Why you- did you fucking tried to kick me in the face?! Damn brat! Hold still!" Zapp cursed at him.

"Let me go or ELSE _I kick your ass to sleep!_ HEY! Get the hell away from me!"

"Please calm down! Stop this!" Zed shouted before another crash is heard. Soon, the Libra executive Klaus became very concerned and opened the door revealing the teen got in the headlock by Zapp while Zed is trying to restrain the boy to his bed using his blood arts using strains of blood. Everything in the room looks like a mess. Chairs are toppled over, a mirror has been shattered, curtains are torn and the medical equipment is on the floor.

"Zapp! Zed! Release him." Klaus requested firmly, sensing the boy is scared, angry and confused.

"But Chief! This kid- YEOWCH! What the hell?! Did you just fucking bit my arm?!"

"Screw you both!" The teen growled at Zapp before trying to kick at Zeb. "This is such crap!" He thrashed around.

Leonardo is behind Klaus and he can't believe how a mess of this kid caused. Not to mention, how has he become difficult for Zapp and Zed to handle even with just one arm. If he isn't a Blood Breed, what he is?!

"If ya don't let me go, I send you guys flying out of this room with or without my arm," Rust vowed. "I will **_kill_** you both!" He said out of anger.

"You will do no _such_ thing." A shadow towers over the blond whom seem to snap out as he widens his eyes at the red giant with the distinctive underbite who addressed him. Zapp and Zed were silent as the boy stopped struggling as he stares at Klaus. "Now sit back down on the bed," Klaus told him firmly. "Please."

The blond begins to sweat-dropped, glaring at Klaus before saying, "Fine." He got back on the bed with the help of the Blood Dipper Style duo. He sucked his teeth and looks away.

Leonardo stared. That was fast. Everyone except Klaus thinks this.

Thank god, Klaus looks scary.


	3. Chapter 3 - Questions Pt1

Rust is moved to the next room when the doctor, Luciana Estevez came in, gawked at the mess that has been made and yells at Libra for making a mess of the room and apologizing to the patient which is Rust much to the teen's confusion. Still…

Rust is sitting in his bed and now cuffed to the railing with the Beyondian's weird magic that looks like a red handcuff. But for some reason, Rust can smell it. Its blood. He couldn't believe it. Are these guys hemomancers?!

That pissed him off if not makes him freak out even more. To the boy, it was not good at all. Not to mention, there's four of them. He can't let them figured it out.

"Young man?" The blond glances over to the man who scared the shit out of him. This guy is scarier than a demon. Without even trying like those other two, this guy means business. The teen wasn't sure if he can fight him without his arm. His gut is telling him that he will lose right away. And with that, the teen made a simple _misconception_ of the redhead based on the first impression.

"Forgive me and my friends here. I am Klaus Von Reinherz of the organization, Libra. This is Leonardo Watch."

"Hello." The short young man with the squinting eyes.

"And you already met, Zed and Zapp."

Zed bows, "Hello."

Zapp sucked his teeth. "Tch."

"You were injured and had us worried, I'm glad that you're alright. I would like to discuss what happened if you're up to it. " Klaus told him politely.

The blond looks at Klaus fully. Everyone thought that he's going to start talking. However…

"My arm. Where is it?" The blond asked.

 _This again…_ Zapp groans.

"Oi! Punk, what the hell? What part of we have it that your dumbass didn't understand?" Zapp didn't like the kid's attitude and has the urge to kick his ass but Klaus held up his hand to stop him before continue to speak to him, "I know that you're confused and scared but please listen to us, you were in an accident and we would like to ask you questions about it, including that arm of yours."

Upon getting him and having him submitted to the hospital, the doctor is able to take the arm from him. However, she notes that there is something different about this one. It isn't cybernetic like other machinists' as it is removed with ease without damaging the veins. No. The metal arm is not run on electricity or anything magic as it had gears inside. The smell of blood there is evident meaning….blood is running through this limb and making it functional. Leonardo decides to check it and reveals this arm had the same red aura. Then Steven did a testing of it and it reveals the arm is quite demonic with the help of the beyondian, Magura Do Gurana. Another doctor who has the appearance of talking book notes discovers this. This brings up more questions and concerns. How does a boy possibly possess such an arm? It's a dangerous one and he wasn't sure giving it back to the boy would be a good idea. Demonic elements can cause humans problems such mental unstable meaning this boy got some demonic power when fighting the Blood Breed.

"I'm not scared. Just pissed off that ya take somethin from me without permission." The blond retorted as he won't admit it. "What I don't understand that you can't leave me alone and these two! Won't tell me anythin!" The boy refers to Zapp and Zed, still pissed at them. Zapp scowls in respond but didn't say anything. "I don't know who you guys are! There are other two with me and these guys told I am the only one there!"

"Other two?"

"My friends!" The boy is visibly upset once more, "My friends are with me! They are with me when-" Wait…what did just happened? Rust tries to remember but…all he could see complete darkness. **The abyss.** It was nothing but nothingness. He can't remember. What happened to him? Why can't he remember?

"When? What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I-I can't remember.." He pressed his neck with his hand and rubs it immediately as his expression looks to be distressed.

Why can't I remember? Why can't I remember? This doesn't make any sense! Where's Ink? Where's Navarro? Where's-

"Young man?" He felt a hand on his right shoulder and immediately jerks away. He looks at Klaus with scared eyes before looking away. "I-I….need to…" He can't say it, he should remember but he can't remember. He doesn't know what to say.

"Very well. We will leave you alone for right now." Klaus backs away and tells the three to leave.

 _Huh?_

"Like I said if you ever want to talk. I left my card on the side where you can reach it." Klaus told him gently. Rust quickly glance where there is a business card on his side. When he takes that out? He sighs, closing his eyes. _Why is this happening to me? I need some sleep. I getting a headache._

* * *

"Mr. Klaus. Are you sure this is the right thing to do? We should stand guard in the room and-"

"The boy has been bitten," Klaus said this out of blue, unaware that he is cutting Zed off. This got the three. Zapp. Zed and Leonardo stared at him in disbelief.

 _"Huh?"_ That can't be right. That can't be right at all.

"But the doc didn't mention no marks!" Zapp responded.

"Yeah! I should of see it too!" Leonardo agreed.

"The way he touches his neck, you did see it after that short pause. Didn't you?" Klaus asked. This doesn't make sense, Blood Breeds always leaves marks yet..come to think of it. The boy didn't receive any serious injuries especially a bite mark. Just scratches and marks. But when they brought him in, the boy seems to be healed told by the doctor. It's just the matter of time of when he will wake up.

"Then if that's true then….." Zed trailed off, not sure what to make of this. Zapp and Leonardo seem to be stumped.

"I need to know about the boy's record and everything." He's going to ask Steven about this. The boy is a strange one but already, he can sympathize with him. The boy is frightened and shouldn't go through something like this. Losing friends is something he cannot tell him, not right now.


	4. Chapter 4 - Check up

"You seem to be in greater health than I expected." Dr. Estevez notes about Rust's recovery as she stands by his bedside. She is in her child form, meaning she is one of the duplicates. "Well….in terms of physical health but how are you feeling so far?"

The blond looks away.

"That bad, huh?" Dr. Estevez seems worried for the boy. Ever since he came in, he went through a terrible ordeal gave the tearing in his clothes. There weren't serious injuries but she knows where the wounds when healed given the blood stains on his clothes. What did that boy go through to receive so much damage to his body and just recover without a problem? Still, it amazes her that boy had a such an ability.

"I still feel shattered and got the headaches." The blond stated then notices the doctor looks confused.

"It means I'm tired. Sorry, it's the Irish me talkin." He gives her a small smile which the doctor smiles until…"But when do I get to leave?" It's like those guys don't want him to leave. What they do call themselves? Something after a horoscope and a zodiac. Leo? Libra?

"Until you get better once the headaches are gone. You have been through a lot and I'm positive that you suffering some concussions. I give you some medication at the end of the day. I don't think it's best to have your discharge right now." Not to mention, one of those things is still out there.

"So after I get better. Does that mean I'm gettin my arm back?" Rust turns to the doctor with hope in his eyes but all he received a glance away from him. He slumped his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." As well that she couldn't tell the reason to him. It might cause some upset and she wasn't sure what reaction that a boy would give. He already trashed the room when the members of Libra tried to tell him that his arm got taken away. That's what Klaus told her. Plus, she heard from Mango that the arm is a dangerous weapon to possess.

"Seriously?"

"But you will get another arm and-"

"I don't want another arm. I want that arm. The arm you guys took away from me. I need that arm, okay?" Rust replied as his eyes were trying to plead with you. "It's like you guys don't want my arm back." He is still skeptical of this whole situation.

"That's….up to Libra to decide"

"Ugh…" _This whole thing is getting me to cut to the bone here._ Rust flops back onto the bed, irritated with this whole thing. Though there is one thing he needs to know.

"There's somethin I need to know, doc. My friends? They said I was the only one. Is that true?"

Dr. Esteves bit her lip, not sure to answer that question but it's wrong to lead him to think that other people are alive there. She doesn't get his hopes up but still…. "Yes. There is a lot of casualties." Rust rolls to the side, not facing the doctor and closes his eyes.

"But….a handful of people escaped even if the casualties are huge." Rust sighs with relief, he figured that. No way, Ink and Navarro would roll over and die. They're too strong to get killed. Still…

"Can you tell me what happened?" Rust looks back to the doctor.

"That's what everyone wants to know but I could give you the rundown from what I heard but Klaus and the rest has the details." Dr. Esteves replied.

 _Great._ Guess he has to ask him.

"Alright. Lay it on me."

"Very well. There is an incident in the subway station, following by a massacre of citizens." Rust bit his lip as he continues to listen, "A monster started to attack people there and then another monster pops up, starting to fight it and take it over to the park. There was a lot of damage, parts of Central Park looks like a war zone. It's going to take months to repair." Dr. Esteve told him.

The park? Now he thought about it, his friends and him did go to the Central Park station after their fight with their rival fraction, Demon Elite Anthem. It's the perfect getaway since the park is so crowded with the locals and tourists. The police are going to have trouble shutting the park down.

"That sounds brutal but….whose the two monsters?" Rust asked the doctor curiously. The doctor blinked and rubs her neck as if she's afraid to say it, "Well…um….this is what I heard but don't take this offense!"

"C'mon, doc. I can take it." Rust is prepared for it.

"Okay." Here it goes, "One of the people that are fighting the other monster is you." Dr. Esteve is preparing herself for the reaction. Rust blinked his hazel eyes at her then utters, "Wut?"

"This is just what I heard! Really!" Dr. Esteve waved her hands, trying to tell. "I don't think you're a monster, okay?! Really!"

"Okay? So who said that?" Rust wanted to know who said that.

"That will be Leo."

"Leo?" Rust looks at the doctor in question.

"You know, the one with the squinting eyes."

Oooh…that guy. Okay, guess he can ask him. "Can I see him? Is he here? I mean…I'm ready to talk."

"Alright…Mr…um…what is your name? I forgot to ask!" Dr. Esteves said before explaining. "You don't have an ID on you so what's your name?"

The blond didn't respond, in fact, he looks conflicted.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked with worry which the blond shakes his head, "No..it's"

 _I can't let these guys know about me. Heck, what if these Libra guys are with the police? I mean I never see them or heard of them but if they know Law? Would they tell him? Navarro would kick my ass if I tell them who I am. Like hell, I got a wanted poster on me like the rest of the team!_

"My name…" _Okay, Rust. Ya gotta to make something up, something that people believe. Something cool and not lame.  
_  
"Is….. " Yeah! That made-up name would work!

"R….Rian?"

"Rian? Ryan?" The doctor repeated as she stares at him.

 __"Yeah! It's that but it sounds like Ryan. So you call me that or whatever. I don't care." Rust chuckles, now wanting to dig a hole for himself so he won't be coming out. _What kind of lame name did I just come up with?! It sounded cooler in my head! It sounds crap, now!_

"Okay? Last name?" __

"Last name?" Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Wait! This is a good one!

"McKnight!" Rust says proudly.

"McKnight?" The doctor asked skeptically before writing it down. Rust nods, "Uh-huh." Already, he starts to regret these quick-minute names.

"Alright. Ryan McKnight. I will let Klaus know that you're ready to talk. " Dr. Estevez left the room leaving Rust to groan into his pillow.


	5. Chapter 5 - Questions Pt2

"Damn punk. Oh! When he heals up, I'm going to kick his ass!"

Zeb O' Brien looks over to his co-worker from his book. Another blood user like himself as well another practitioner of the Big Dipper Blood Battle Style. Zapp Renfro.

"Are you seriously considering harming a child, Zapp?" Zeb asked.

"That punk ain't no child. You heard the reports! If he can fight off a Blood Breed then he's tougher than he looks! I bet he's a Blood Breed, too! He looks healed up! Right, pube head?" Zapp refers to Leonardo Watch much to his displeasure.

"Stop calling me names! Besides Klaus checked him out with a mirror and he has a reflection." Leonardo retorted before going back to his phone.

He recalled that scene when he is with Nej, a Beyondian who is fond of burgers. As they hang out, he heard screams as people were pouring out of the train station. Soon, the fight is brought over to the park which Leonardo got a glance of the fighters in the midst of dust and debris while he's running away. He hides behind the tree and with his eyes, he is in shock. One is Blood Breed and another he couldn't explain it, it wasn't human but it also has a similar red to the vampire. He urgently texts right away to Klaus and anyone in Libra to come over. However, the fight is brought back down underground. Leonardo can't afford to go down but he needs to get its name in order to seal it away so he did and makes sure he isn't seen.

What he saw is the fight between two monsters, he didn't get any closer but he did make out the name. He keeps hearing shrieks and howling from it as if it's upset and angry? He takes cover and waits for the rest to get however…..the sounds stops which got Leonardo freezes up before gathering some courage to poke his head out. The only person remained standing is a person in the grey hood with its metal arm with blood all around him. He opens his eyes only to see two wisps on top of it. They looked like something but they fade as the person hit the ground. And that person is the one they brought in.

"Also, you got to give him a break." Leonardo frowns.

"Agreed. It seems like he doesn't remember anything from when we questioned them." Zeb added.

"Give him a break? Give him a break?! GIVE HIM A BREAK?! He tried to kick me and not to mention, he bit my damn arm!" He points to his arm that has bite marks. "I'm telling ya, he's a Blood Breed!" He glances at Zeb and Leonardo.

"Zapp. He's not a Blood Breed. We have been over this!" Leonardo reminded him, getting annoyed with him.

"And how do you know?" Zapp questioned. Leonardo groans, "Because I saw it with my eyes, Zapp. What the hell?!"

"Okay! So does he have crimson wings or what?!"

"No. I saw it and I think he has horns."

"Horns?" Zapp questioned. Then the trio heard a throat clearing itself, they turned to Dr. Estevez standing there, hoping to get their full attention.

"Ah, doctor. Is there something matter?" Zeb stands up.

"No, but Rian is ready to talk to you."

"Rian?" Zapp repeated.

"His name is Rian McKnight. Well, …he told me Rian sounds like Ryan so it's Ryan McKnight to be exact." Dr. Estevez smiled.

"What kind of dumbshit name is _Ryan McKnight_? That sounds like an anime character that you dressed up for a lame-ass convention." Zapp commented, sticking his hands into his pocket.

Leonardo stands up as well, "Okay let's text Klaus about it." Klaus mentioned that he's heading back to headquarters like hours ago.

"Also, I think he likes to talk to Leo. I….uh…kinda mentioned to him of what I heard from you guys." Dr. Estevez told him. Leo nods, "It's alright. I mean….he has the right to know." He wasn't sure of what Ryan would think of him.

It didn't take them long to being escorted back to Ryan's room who looking out to the window.

"Ryan." Dr. Estevez calls out to him which the blond turns his head to the doctor followed by the people of Libra. Great, those two. He forgot about them. He didn't like the two. He wasn't sure about the fish guy because Rust doesn't know what he's thinking. But the other guy? What was his name? Zap? Zapp? Zapper? Rust doesn't know.

"I heard you want to talk to me, Ryan?" It's that squinting guy, Leo.

"Yeah. Um….look." Ryan rubs his neck, "I gotta be honest with ya. I really don't remember anythin and I want to know what happened and I heard you're the guy to ask about. So can you tell me what really happened." At least, it wasn't the big guy. He wasn't sure if he can hold a conversation with him. Leonardo felt bad for the teen as he can see he looks unsure. Leo doesn't mind filling in for him. It's the least he can do for him. "Sure. I can do that."

 _Okay, if I were Klaus. How should I talk about this? I can't let him about my eyes. That's too risky. Wait…I wonder if he knows what Blood Breeds are._

"Ryan. Do you know what are Blood Breeds?"

"Blood Breeds?" Ryan just stared at him in confusion. "What are those? Some kind of people who controls the blood of somethin? Like you guys?" He lifts the blood handcuff to get his point across. "Being hemomancers?"

 _I guess not.  
_  
"What the hell?! We ain't that!" Zapp retorted, not happy to be called a Blood Breed.

"Well..something like that but no….how should I explain this?"

"Leo. If I may, I can explain this to him." Zed volunteered, sensing Leo's nervousness. The Merman clears his throat and explains, "Blood Breeds are known to be beings from the Alterworld or what you known as Beyond. However, they do have manipulation over blood but they are not like us."

"Okay?" That didn't make sense to Rust but he continues to understand what does.

"They have immense strength, speed, and power, not to mention they have great regenerative powers. They are able to regenerate limbs and other tissues. Making them powerful than any Beyondian. However, they drained the blood of others to gain power. They are known for being savage and bloodthirsty. After drained blood entire of humans, they can also raise the dead, they turn the dead into their ghouls."

Rust narrowed his eyes. For some reason, there's a feeling

"They are what you refer to as vampires. And as fang hunters" _Oh hell no. "_ We train in blood techniques in order to combat Blood Breeds. We are trained to deal with them through extermination and sealing them for eternity." _  
_  
"Okay? So what does that have to to do with me being stuck there?" Rust does not like where this is going. He just hoped they don't think what he is.

"Well, you see. You aren't something we, Libra came across." Zed tells him the truth and so  
 _  
"Something?"_ Rust glowered. Leo can tell that already, Ryan isn't happy.

"Well….at first, "Zed continues, "We thought you're a Blood Breed however you have a reflection which crosses out that possibility. Blood Breeds do not have reflections. But you're also not human either. Not even a Beyondian from the looks of it but I could be wrong. But when you came here, you were in clothes stained with blood however you didn't seem to have serious injuries. Not even a bite mark." Zed stated.

"Bite mark?"

"Yes. Whenever a Blood Bites bites, they either leave the victim entirely drained of blood or have a mark on them. That mark means that the Blood Breed wants to turn you into one of them. You have to be bitten thirteen times by the same Blood Breed before becoming a full-fledged one. Yet, you don't have it which is surprising. Still…"

"Still?"

"From the accounts of Leonardo here, I must apologize but you….fought like one of them yet you are-"

Okay, that's it. He had enough of this crap.

"Are ya telling that I'm a vamp?! Cuz I'm pretty sure that I don't burn up on the sunny streets of this damn city because that's bull and ya know it." Rust glared at Zed then at Leo, now ticked off that he's the one who put him in this hospital in the first place.

Zed tries to ensure but it didn't work. "Please listen, nobody is saying that-"

"It still doesn't mean shit! You make it sound like I'm one of them even I'm not!" Rust retorted.

"Okay, dumbass! Then how do you explain getting here in one piece?! Huh? Without a scratch. Nobody survives a Blood Breed by themselves let alone fight it like a skinny punk like yourself" Zapp has enough of the kid and his whiny attitude. He wants the truth and gets pissed off when he gets it.

"OH! I don't fuckin know maybe I went demon-shit on them if someone pissed me off and try to su-" Then he shuts his mouth which alarmed the three. There is a short pause then Zed ask a question that everyone wants to know,

"Ryan. What are you?"

"Get out of my room." The blond told them in a tone that is anger. His expression seems downcast and anger. Zed wanted to say that it's not at fault.

"Ryan, please."

"I said get out of my room."

"Oi! Brat…you have don't to get snappy with-"

 **"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM OR ELSE!"** The blond roared and his eyes which shocks the trio as they see his eyes changed. From hazel to pure bright crimson, his pupils were from circular to silts. They knew the boy is no Blood Breed but they couldn't tell. They felt the aura of the boy. It was something otherworldly and…

"Three of you! Out! That's enough for today!" Dr. Estevez took action and urgently pushed them out of the room. "Ryan! Please calm down!" She told him before shutting the door behind them. The teen breathes in and out and then throws a pillow at the wall out of frustration. **"SHIT!"**


	6. Chapter 6 - Unexpected

Today isn't his damn day.

This isn't his fucking day.

This is a bad day. The worst day of his life.

After being explained about the situation that put him in the hospital, Rust doesn't want to believe it.

Blood Breeds.

 _They are what you refer to as vampires._

Libra.

 _And as we are fang hunters-We train in blood techniques in order to combat Blood Breeds._

It is something but no…that's not the only reason.

 _You aren't something we, Libra came across._

Tch.

 _We thought you're a Blood Breed_

Rust growls. He ain't a vamp. He's not like them! He doesn't suck people's blood!  
But oh….and the worst part?

 _You….fought like one of them._

 _"_ What the hell does that even mean?!" Rust kicks at the wall before jumping back onto his bed on his back in frustration. _They act like I'm some kind of monster that sucks people blood! Is it because of my blood?! They said that they deal with them with their control of blood so how come I don't fit with them?! Why are they tryin to say, damnit?!_ He closes his eyes, trying his best to remember.

Nothing. Why can't he remember anything? All he can remember is that he and his friends are waiting for the train and the lights shut dark and teeth. Wait…teeth? W-what? What's going on?  
 _  
_Then he hears the door open. Oh great. _If it's one of them…I swear._

Rust growls loudly, "I told you to eff off and leave me alone."

" Ryan?" _Shit. It's him. It's that red-haired guy in the glasses and those teeth of his._

Klaus Von Reinherz opens the door to Rust's room which he sees the blond turn over, not facing him only his back. He heard everything from Leonardo of how they tried to explain the situation to the boy who in turn didn't take it well too. Zed apologize for his conduct as he felt guilty about how he uses words and not being sensitive to the child's feelings. It seems the boy didn't take too lightly of being referred to as a Blood Breed or a 'vamp' as he calls it since Blood Breeds are akin to vampires. However, Zed isn't the only who apologizes. Dr. Esetvez also apologizes as well as she told the boy about the incident that results in collateral damage and deaths, she believed it must have an effect on him. But….Leonardo wants to take the blame for this because he believes that he puts the boy in the hospital because of what he just said. Despite that, the Libra executive told them there is nothing to be apologized about as he said that he will talk to Ryan about this. There are things that he needs to know.

"What do ya want?" Rust decided that he can't do anything but just ignore everything at this point by closing his eyes. But there is one thing he can do.

 **Is get the hell out of here.**

He just needs to find the time and a way to figure out how to escape from this hospital and go straight to the hideout his friends are at. He needs to tell his team about this. He needs to know if Ink and Navarro are alive. He just had to. Staying here won't do him any good and is going to drive him nuts!

"Ryan." His deep voice interrupts his thinking which made him shut his eyes tight. "This isn't your fault. You are not being held responsible of what happened."  
 _  
Oh yeah, so whose is it? Because I can't seem to remember a damn freakin thing here!_

"The one who caused is the Blood Breed you're fighting against."

 _Great. Tell me that isn't somethin new._

"However…"

 _Oh, here it comes._

"After stating that you do not remember anything, it seems you have no control over your powers and you went on a rampage."

Shit.

This is something he hated to be reminded of. He hated that anyone noticed it. Hell, he didn't tell his team about this. But some of them might know, he wasn't sure but damnit…

"I assume so because your arm is the reason that keeps your blood powers inside but.…"

 _Fucking shit. This isn't what I want to hear! I'm screwed. I'm so-_

"You lost control because your friends were attacked."

 _Huh? Wait, what?_

Rust turns over a little just to glance at Klaus in surprise.

"I understand how you feel. You wanted to know where your friends are when you woke up as well wanting your arm back. I understand how you feel so.." Klaus sits down on a chair next to the bed. "I promise you, we defeat the Blood Breed who endanger you and your friends so you won't have nothing to worry. Still, what you need is control. That is why.."

Rust prepares himself.

"I would like you to join Libra."

"Wait for what?" Rust looks at him now, confused and surprised by what Klaus said.

"Like I said. We never see anyone with blood powers such as yours and not to mention someone who fought off a Blood Breed by themselves is an incredible feat for someone young as yourself. What you need is a help though since you have trouble in controlling your blood."

Join Libra? That is something he didn't expect.

"I thought- I thought I don't know, you guys will throw me in jail because how much of mess I made. I mean…that doctor said that Central Park got to turn into a mess because of my fight with that vamp even though I-."

"Rust." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Eh? Rust widen his eyes at Klaus at hearing his own name but didn't pull away. "How did you-"

"I know why you became uncooperative and hesitant because of your identity and power but no we're not going to put you away. I promised you that will never happen. You have my word."

"Uh….." Truthfully, Rust didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what to think, the fact that Libra figured out that his made-up name is fake and find out his other name or the person in charge of it offers him to join the organization that has people who are Blood users. He expected the worst of this but for some reason, he felt relief.

"Um…I…uh…Mr. Klaus…I-I need to think. I'm sorry. It's just-" Rust didn't know what to say. He honestly didn't.

"It's quite alright. Take all the time you need. You have been through a lot these past two days. Tomorrow, you will get your arm back. So right now, you must rest."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Of course."

With that, Klaus left the room leaving the boy to himself and his thoughts. He couldn't believe. He's going to join some organization that fights vampires. He wasn't sure what to make of it. The idea of getting help in controlling his powers is something but…what about his fraction? How is he going to explain this to them? Rust is so conflicted about this. Wait…did he said past two days? Now he thought about it, he didn't ask how long he's been there. _Ah crap…now how am I going to explain this to them? They might be searching for me by now!_

No. Tomorrow I get my arm and maybe…I can go out and find them. Yeah! That way…they won't have to worry!

With that and minutes later, Rust goes to bed and sleeps.


	7. Chapter 7 - Disaster Strikes

Today is the new day. The rays of the sun peer through the slight openings of the curtains inside the hospital and came onto the bed.

The teen stirs in his sleep before waking up. The blond yawns loudly before sitting back up.

Yesterday is a long day. A long hard day. Rust rubs his eyes before yawning again. After being so much told about what happened. Rust still doesn't know what to do. He looks to his right arm that isn't still visible until soon that he will get it back today.

He leans against the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what's worse, vampires that are called Blood Breeds or him losing it without knowing it. But on the bright side, Klaus told him that he should join Libra and get help in controlling his blood powers. Still….there is something that is bothering him. The blond couldn't put his finger but why does it feel it's going to be a bad day?

"Ryan?"

The boy didn't respond.

"Rust?"

The blond blinks twice and widen his eyes who calls out his name. It was the doctor, Dr. Estevez, "Sorry! Klaus told me about your real name!"

"Oh….uh, right. Sorry about that, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Dr. Estevez ensures, "In this hospital, we have a confidential policy so you don't have to worry about it nor need to lie to us. It's only here and two other including Klaus who knows about you." Rust sighs at that statement. To him, it was a relief but he wonders whose the second person-

"Anyway, if you come with me, I will take you to your arm. Dr. Gurana has it and wants to see you. Are you able to walk?" Dr. Estevez asked. Rust nods, "Yeah. I think I'm good to go." Rust sets his feet on the floor and starts to walk slowly before standing straight up with a small smile.

"Alright. It seems you're going to be all right, Rust. Now come with me."

What Rust didn't expect is another doctor to be well….a…talking book that is open, using its stick to walk. _Really._ That's something he never sees every day. But to the teen, it wasn't surprising given this city is Hellsalem's Lot. To him, this is just the norm.

"Hello, Rust." Magura Do Gurana greeted the young man as he bounces over to him. "How are you doing so far?"

"Good, I guess. I felt okay and the headaches don't hurt as much given the pills you guys give me so thanks."

"That's a good thing to hear. Now as for your arm," The Beyondian book steps aside as another doctor which looks to be someone in a huge hazmat suit brings over a case and opens it. Hold and behold. It's his arm. Destroyer. To anyone, it looks like a metal arm that is stainless as the fingertips look like talons.

"Also, I want to let you know that we also clean it for you with disinfected and water. If I make a comment, your arm is so simple to clean than the rest of the cybernetics we have seen so far."

"Really? Thanks!" Rust said happily before taking it.

"Would you like some help in reattaching your arm?" Gurana asked, wondering if the boy needs help.

"Nah, I'm good. I got this." The teen told him as he takes his arm. Dr. Estevez and Guarana watch to see how the blond attach his arm. Just like how they detach with a simple pop, the boy attaches it without a problem. They did hear a gush from it following the tinkering sound. Meaning the hypothesis of blood controlling the limb is correct.

"Amazing. Rust, if I may ask, is your blood controlling that metal arm of yours?"

"Huh? Uh….yeah." Rust nods, not sure if he can tell them of where he got it from. But the doc did say that information stays in the hospital and not somewhere else. The boy flexes his talons, the way it moves is more organic as if it's just like his left arm. The boy rolls his shoulders, just to get the feeling of it. To Magura Do Gurana, he starts to get the idea of how this boy obtains this arm from.

"Rust. Is the one who gave you is Iro-"

"EEK!" Dr. Estevez Lucania yelped which interrupts and with widened eyes, she looks over to  
Gurana. "We have a situation! There's a fight and-" Then a loud crash is heard followed by the shattering of glass and screaming.

"Libra is fighting someone! A Blood Breed!" She cried.

"Issue an emergency. Tell all patients to stay in their rooms until we come so we can escort them out." Gurana said urgently, leaving Rust bewilderment.

Blood Breed. Wait for …are those- then the blond stands up.

"That includes you too, Rust."

"Huh?!" Rust gaped. "But- I'm good. I got my arm back.."

"Yes but you are not properly discharged nor fully healed even if you are. Now come with me with the rest of the patients." With that, Dr. Estevez left and Dr. Gauna escorts Rust outside as there is a crowd of patients being escorted to safety.

"But- doc! Come on!"

"Libra can take care of it. Do not worry."

"You got to be shitting me! Of all the freakin times. Why now?!" Zapp cursed as they take cover, dragging Leo with him while Zed deflects the blood spikes from the Blood Breed using Big Dipper Blood technique with his blood trident.

"Fang hunters! I'm not here for you! I'm here for the demon residing here!" The Blood Breed speaks in vicious tone while he smiles. It had an appearance of a twenty-something wearing fancy clothes such as a suit and tie. The worst part? This one is a high-ranking one and it appears that it cannot be killed. Zapp and Zed weren't sure if they can combine their attacks right now since they are injured among the mess but they did land an attack on him by taking his hands but soon they have already regenerated so the best thing is keeping the Blood Breed here until Klaus gets here. But for now, they are on the defensive as clones of Dr. Estevez are trying to help the patients on their feet. And so _in Zapp's words_ , they can't do shit right now. Still, …it doesn't mean the Blood Breed won't spare people caught in the crossfire.

"HA! You fang hunters did well in deflecting my attacks! But! Let's see if you can deflect this!" Without warning, the Blood Breed shoots out a bloody trendily at Dr. Estevez carrying a patient, immediately. Zapp sprints and attacks the tendril with his sword, Homuramaru then transforms it…

" **Big Dipper Blood Battle Style!"**

 **大蛇薙**

 **"Giant Serpent Halberd!"**

His sword turns into a whip and that tendril into shreds. However, the Blood Breed wasn't done! He also sent another tendril to a different direction, at another Dr. Estevez aiding another patient to escape. Zed sprints over,

 **"Big Dipper Blood Battle Style!"**

 **刃身の式** **·空斬糸**

 **"Blade Form Two, Sky-Slicing Strands!"**

 ****Zed splits his trident into strands to slice the tendrils into shreds as well but also want to trap the Blood Breed in them.

"FOOL!" The Blood Breed shouted before using its own blood to sever itself into pieces before putting himself back together. "HA! You left your friend wide open!" The two Blood Users widen their eyes to see another tendril to go after another person. **Leo.** Leo yelped and goes to stand up, but he wasn't to turn and run. He can't outrun it. This is really bad.  
Is t _his it? I'm going to die like this?! I haven't come to finish what I came here to do! I can't die like this! Leo thought as the two Blood Users were running towards the Leo from two opposite directions. Two of them were going to shout the same attack simultaneously. But can they make it in time? Can they save Leo in time?_

However…something happened which made Leo widen his eyes. Something grabbed him. No…someone grabbed him. He figured it's either Zed or Zapp. Leo looks up only to see Ryan grab him by the collar with his metal arm and send him flying away before he got impaled by the Blood Breed.

"RUST!" Dr. Estevez screamed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Remember

Ah, crap…..

Rust coughs up blood as he heard shouting in the distance. His hazel eyes look over to the doctor whereas he felt being dragged and then his sight begins to blur as a huge inferno engulfs the man who went through him. He can't hear them as he starts to lose consciousnesses.

Everything turns to black till he hears voices. Familiar voices that he needed to hear.

—

 _"Rust!" A female voice cried._

 _It was Ink._

 _"Fucking shit! What the hell, you asshole! You're going fucking down, you son of a bitch."_

 _The one who curses so much is Navarro. Wait…what the hell?_

 _Against a pillar, Rust has a hole in his chest just like he had right now. He coughs up blood._

 _Urm…  
_ — _  
_  
"Rust! Rust! Please wake up! Come on, please stay with me!" Dr. Estevez shakes the blond to wake up as he closes his eyes and isn't responding. This is bad. Really bad. How can she fix this?! They need to get to the room!

On the other hand, Leonardo is with Dr. Estevez as he is in shock then mutters that it's his fault that Rust is seriously hurt. He saved him yet he is going to end up like this? _What can't I do anything right?!_ Leonardo stated grimly as he shakily texts Klaus the situation right now but he wasn't sure if he can send it. He hopes he can hurry so he can seal the Blood Breed. He already has his name and sends it to him already so right now it's when. Right now, the two with the unconsciousness teen are hiding. Zapp and Zed are dealing with it as they speak.

However, a door was kicked down as the figure levitates into the room.

"AH~!…..there are you It seems like the demon has found me. That saves me a lot of time."

Leonardo froze at the voice.

"You. The one with the shaggy hair. I must congratulate you for this. You spared me a great deal of effort in dealing with the demon you have here."

The Blood Breed! Has he defeated Zapp and Zed? Wasn't he in the vortex of fire a while ago?

"You two seem surprised. Not to worry, if you hand over that child over there. I will spare you." The Blood Breed smiled wickedly as he pointed to the blond on the stretcher. "That boy caused me a great deal of pain so I have to suck him dry if you don't mind."

"NO! This boy is my patient. I won't let you." Dr. Estevez is in front of the blond, standing between him and the Blood Breed who clicked his tongue. She looks determined not to let this. Leonardo's body shakes but! He gulps down and goes to the doctor's side.

I won't let him! Opening his eyes, he controls the Blood Breed's eyes for the moment, disordering his sight them making him back up and hiss which Dr. Estevez took the opportunity to drag the stretcher outside of the room. However…

—

 _"Rust!"_

 _Rust slowly wakes up to see his friends who have their weapons drawn. Ink with her blue greatsword, looking back but quickly looks forward and Navarro with his grenade launcher as he points it at the one who stands in front of them. The one who attacked him and caused this mess is the one laid out before all four of them were cut up bodies of ghouls which the Blood Breed has turned._

 _"Oh? Are you brats going to stop me? I admit that you defeat my ghouls. But you two are nothing but ants to me!" Then blood spurts out from the man's body and then attacks. Later, yells curses then later roars were heard._

—

"UGh!" Leonardo coughs as he felt something went through his leg, making him hit the floor hard. He cannot get up which Esteves goes to aid him but she got caught in the Blood Breed's grip by the throat.

"If you wish to save that demon brat, fine! You can both die!"

—

Then Rust **remembers.** His mouth starts to bare fangs as he grits angrily. _That shitty fucking-_

—

Before the Blood Breed goes to end the lives of Dr. Luciana Estevez and Leonardo Watch. Something metallic grabbed him by the face and felt his face and organs squished together so suddenly before having his whole being flung down to the hallway.

Luciana coughs for air as she is unwillingly let go while Leonardo gasped as he felt relieved that they haven't died or worse. Leonardo thought it was Klaus who saved them. He looks up and to his amazement, it was Rust who saved them.

Huh? But what about? Huh! Wait…where's the wound?!

There was no huge gaping wound. It looked like it didn't even exist. Was it healed?! How?!

"Damn demon brat! You think just because you wounded me, you think you can beat me?! I admit defeat like last time! I won't allow you or any of your friends to live!" Leonardo heard the Blood Breed shout at the demon. He felt disgusted as he looks at what Rust did to the Blood Breed. Its face is squished like a lemon. Jesus Christ-but then Leonardo felt something. Something he can't describe.  
 _  
What's going on?_ Leonardo felt something heavy in the air and so he uses his All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods. The 20-twenty-something-year-old almost fainted but he can't. Ryan. No. Rust. That's what the doctor has called him. His aura is so similar to the Blood Breed yet it isn't crimson wings. _It is crimson horns on top of his head. It was wavy yet it starts to form rigid. Now I see him so clearly, he has horns. What is he?!_ Leonardo quivers as he sees the blood coming from his metal arm as it starts to transform with metallic parts. Then the young man knew this is a battle between monsters.


	9. Chapter 9- Battle of Monsters

"Ugh….shit…" Zapp got up from the debris followed by Zed who shakes his head. They got almost got in by the debris since the Blood Breed managed to slip one of its blood tendrils and strike at the ground, creating a hole for them to fall in.

"Where is it?" Zed said with urgency, worrying about the safety of Leonardo, the boy, Ryan, and the doctor. It wasn't good. He wasn't sure if the young man is going to make it. After he saw the boy got impaled, Zed never felt so responsible. Zapp on the hand, is pissed at what the boy did but at the same time, he's angry at himself even more. They are Blood Users if not members of Libra who makes sure the Leo and Ryan are safe. It's unacceptable of them of not doing so so they must find them and-

Then there's a loud booming sound which the two Blood Users look up to the ceiling as there were cracks. _Eh? T_ he users of the Blood-Dipper Style look up with the widen eyes before the ceiling gives in.

"Get back!" Zapp shouted before the ceiling came crashing down like a debris waterfall.

 **"Wretched demon child!"** The Blood Breed shouted with fury as he looked to be messed as he has his insides were ripped out as if another Blood Breed did this to him. Zapp and Zed watched before turning to the opposite when they heard a demonic growl.

Midst of the wreckage, the blond stands up however a sound of blood swirling followed by the clunk of metal is heard. It looked to be a bloody fist mended with metal parts where the knuckles are metal-plated. This isn't something Zapp witness before. Then he recalled what Leonardo said before.

 _I don't know. The way I saw him._

Zapp blinks as if he has to do a double take. There were two floating projectiles of blood floating on top of the boy's head.

 _He has horns._

The teen could only growl to respond to insult. He lifted his head, glaring at the Blood Breed with the reddest eye that Zapp has ever seen. They looked to be glowing. It is much redder than his outburst earlier in the hospital room. Zapp can felt a chill down his spine as if this child is not a child but a truly a demon in disguise.

"Zapp. Zed!" It was Leonardo whose hops on one leg as the other leg is damaged and has an arm over Dr. Estevez whose helping him right now.

"Leo! Are you alright?" Zed goes over to Leo to see his leg injured and bloody but it is managed to be bandaged thanks to Dr. Estevez. "He's going to find. Where's Rust?" She urgently asked.

"He's over there, fighting the Blood Breed!" Zed looks over to Zapp who still watching. "Zapp! We have to get away from here."

"What? We can't leave him here!" Zed shouted. To leave the blond fighting against an indestructible monster (despite not looking indestructible anymore) is something that Zed can't do. Besides, those two are tearing the place apart without a care in the world as their main focus was to kill one another. "We have to-

"Are you nuts?" Zapp shouts, "Look at them. Does the kid to you looks like he needs any help?" Another crash is heard as Rust launched himself as his blood metal claw forms into the shield, pinning the Blood Breed against the wall before breaking into another room. Their fight is heard through noises and crashes. "But-" But Zed is cut off while Zapp says grabbing his shoulder, "We should let the Chief handle this! He knows what to do! Now come on, Leo 's leg is going to bleed out." Leo's leg looks bandaged but it needs medical attention right away. Staying here is not the best idea right now.

Zed follows Zapp and the rest out. Still, he felt leaving a child to fight a monster is not right but their friend, Leo, he is their biggest priority. After they get the doctor and Leo out of the building, he would come and support the blond as he can.

* * *

 ** _Kill._**

Rust glares furiously at the Blood Breed with his crimson eyes, wanting to kill it out of existence. The teen is unaware of what's he doing and unaware of what's going around him. He only sees red and nothing else. He doesn't even acknowledge the other people in the same room as him. The only thing that his sights is focused on the monster who tried to kill him and his friends. The Blood Breed's yelling and cursing as it is pinned under his blood shield were just white noise to him. Noise needed to be shut down.

As the wall came down as the demon and the Blood Breed crashing into the next room. The Blood Breed tries to counterattack by pushing his shield along with the blond roughly against the ceiling.

 **"Damn you! How dare you mess up my pristine face?!"**

Rust growls at the Blood Breed in response, not caring about his so-called prestige appearance. All he wants to do it ruin his face. The teen roars as his shield transform into his blood claw. He jumps and goes to deliver a huge punch at him, sending it down above. Hopefully in the teen's mind, **_six feet under._**

The teen lands before hearing a thud in the hole. The teen growls while rolling his shoulders.

Smoke came from the hole as the teen approaches, wanting to see what became of this monster. But suddenly, tendrils came from the abyss and pierce him through once more. He is sent across the wall and drag through the ceiling and then through the floor creating huge blood stains on the surfaces. The blond was thrown back into the lobby and was slid across before hitting the wall.

The blond coughs before trying to get up only to have his legs cut off, hitting the floor once more. He crawls before turning on his back to receive a slash on his shoulder, severing his left arm. The teen shuts his eyes and hisses in pain.

The Blood Breed's left arm has turned into a blade, sneering as he looking down upon the teen.

 **"I'm going to make sure that you have a painful death. Then afterward, I will-and"** But Blood Breed didn't get to finished his sentence as he got uppercutted, sent flying before the same fist slams him from above making plummet him into the ground.

Rust pants and coughs while trying to move with just his metal arm retracted back to him. He growls while glaring at the Blood Breed.

 **"Damn you! I will rip the skin and tissue from your bones!"** The Blood Breed in a fit of rage, he lunges into the air as his hands turned into blood claws. But then for the first time in a decade, the vampire felt a chill down his spine as he sees the demon now smiled through his sharp blood-stained teeth.

Suddenly, his metal arm starts to configure into something more terrifying. The talons slowly became metal fangs for tearing the flesh and the metal plating was holding the figure together, its eyes are hollow under its metal coiling into horns. It forms into some sort of beast. The blood beast now formed lunges at the Blood Breed with its maw wide opened and then-

 ** _CHOMP!_**

 **"!"** If the Blood Breed didn't spring out his crimson wings and flew backward, he would become dog food for the boy's blood-hound. However, he didn't evade out of the jaws unscathed as his lower half is missing. _This little-_ It flew back and its crimson wings are flapping as the Blood Breed watched the bloodhound munching on his lower part in shock and anger. Its metal teeth tenderize the body and turn it's into a quick sanguine puree. Once the bloodhound devours the half, Rust's severed legs and limb came to his body by the strings of blood as they came back to him. The blond is put back together with ease. The hole is in his body starts to regenerate as he starts to get back up. He breathes heavily as strength is coming back to him before lifting his head to sneer at the vampire.

The Blood Breed goes into regenerating himself immediately while grinding his teeth back and forth, glaring daggers at the blond oh so furiously. Never he felt so enraged as it was taken down a notch from a child. A demon child, nonetheless. Having his lower blood to be devoured by some kind of a bloody canine conjured up by this child is humiliating! _Damn him to hell!_

 ** _"I kill you…"_** He repeated. " **I will KILL YOU!** " Once he made his new abdomen and legs, he wasn't going to attack him right away as he starts to armor himself with blood, making sure it's dense enough that he won't be crushed by the jaws of that bloody monster. The boy readies as his bloodhound is in front of him, growling as more rows of metal fangs fills its maw. To the demon, it didn't matter what form does the Blood Breed, he still intends to rip the vampire apart regardless of how times he's going to regenerate himself.

But the Blood Breed couldn't complete his armor neither the Rust attacks because…..

 ** _"Brain Grid Blood Battle Style Pattern 2, Schrott-Schweisser!"_**

A red cross-like shuriken came out of nowhere. It was so fast that the Blood Breed's armor along with his side has completely dissolved. The Blood Breed has fallen to the ground in pain, holding his side.

 _Damnit! I have completely forgotten the fang hunters._ The vampire looks over to the one responsible. _Of all fang hunters, it has to be him!_

"?!" This made Rust blinked in surprise as his crimson eyes look over to the person. For some reason, it made him winced as he felt anxious while he watches the man carrying a great aura with him as he approaches the two beings.

Klaus Von Reinherz.


	10. Chapter 10- Battle of Monsters Part 2

Klaus came in just in time. Based on the text that Leonardo has given him along with Zapp and Zed described the situation. His green eyes behind his glass lens look over to the blond and floating blood above his head. Indeed, he has horns from what Leo has described.

Truly, the child seems to hold down on his own however to the Libra executive, the child looks unstable; full of anger, fear, and confusion wrapped into one. He is not in control of himself from the way he conducts himself in a fight. It seems emotions are taking over his mind followed by bloodlust. Although he is glad the boy is alright they aren't out of the woods yet. He needs to end this battle right away so he can get the boy can come to his senses.

 **"Damn fang hunter! Stay out of this unless you want to become food for this demon!"**

"It seems his attention is to focus on you right now." Klaus calmly responds to him.

Then it was Blood Breed's turn to smile wickedly.

 **"Is that right?"**

Klaus widens his eyes when something big overshadows him. Between him was the pair of metal jaws that have been opened before shutting them quickly.

The demon looks between his opponent and this newcomer. The demon wasn't sure what to make of this but looking at the way how he dissolved a part of the vampire's body just from that attack, it looked painful. Assessing which threat is worse, he goes for the redhead with his bloodhound as it opens its jaws and attacks.

His threat assessment is on point because of that reasoning. Something is prying the blood hound's jaws open making his crimson eyes widened. **"!"**

 **"Pattern 74….."**

74式·絶対不破血十字盾

 **"Kreuzschild Unzerbrechlich!" -**

The blond's red eyes widened as the bloodhound can't break this cross shield with its teeth while trying to get to Klaus. The man looks at him with a grimace and then…

 _Forgive me._ Klaus thought as he has created a crimson projectile.

" **Pattern 32 - Stechende Blitzattacke!"**

It was aimed at Rust and before the blond knew it. He was immediately impaled against the wall by some kind of lance that was so lightning fast that Rust could barely register. Quickly, his bloodhound howls as it was retracted and went back into his metal arm. **"Urk!** " The teen growls through his teeth as he grabs the lance that was in his right side, struggling to get it out while kicking his feet against the ground.

Klaus knew it wasn't the best idea and he hates using it against a child but it's better to put him aside and away from danger. He would deal with him later. Right now, he needs to take care of the Blood Breed in front of him.

 **"Tch! No matter! I don't care which one of you I fight. I will kill you both!"** Yelled the Blood Breed as he lunges at Klaus.

* * *

As the two were fighting, Rust, in his feral state, cannot seem to ascertain between ally and foe based on how similar these two are just from looking at them. He yells and growls as he grips the crimson lance with both hands, trying to pull it out of it. However, some crimson strands wrapped his hands and forced his hands back.

 ** _"?!"_**

"Oh no, you don't!" It was Zapp as he goes to restrain the teen so the Chief would defeat the Blood Breed without trouble. , "Oi Fish-Face! Make sure he doesn't get up!" He shouted over to Zed as he goes to use his crimson strands to ensnare the teen's form. "On it!" Intense crimson eye darts back and forth from Zed to Zapp while baring his teeth.

This won't do as the anger inside Rust is too much for them. He roared as his metal claw bursts into a huge one and goes to swat Zapp away.

"Oh shit!" The man is quick, jumping away and still has his hold on the teen, "Damnit you dumbass, don't make me tet you on fir-eh?" Then he saw the blood hand and he got smack away as he is sent flying before skidding across the floor. He coughs in surprise as he hits a pillar. "Shit…"

"Rust! Don't do this! Calm down-" But Zed's words fall on deaf ears as the Rust's blood claw also sent him flying as well. The merman cough as he landed roughly on the floor and looks to Rust as the blond has finally got the lance outta of him with the use of his blood claw.

He pants heavily as he looks like he's trying to stand up and stay consciousness. Zed is awed by his strength and his healing factor as the puncture wound from Klaus's lance has been healed. Yet, at the same time, he sees how exhausted he looked. It seems his rampage is taking a toll on him.

* * *

 **"Ha! You should of let the brat finished the job for you! You shouldn't have interfered!" T** he Blood Breed laughed as he resumes his blood tendrils attacks as he is now against Klaus, thinking he has the advantage over this human. The fang hunter defended himself using his blood technique against his attacks. This much discourages the Blood Breed as he retracts his tendrils and starts to transform them into spikes. He chucks the blood spikes at him but Klaus put up his unbreakable blood cross shield. It further to frustrate the Blood Breed to no end!

 **"Once I did with you. I'm going to finish where I left off with that damn demon! I won't be beaten!"** Then the Blood Breed starts to form his blood fists, larger enough for him to crush him. But…a swooshing sound is heard as a lance came directly into the Blood Breed's torso, pinning him against the floor. The lance looks like Klaus's making the man widen his green eyes in the surprise.

 _What?!_ Eyes moved to where the lance has come from and who has thrown it. It was Rust who seem to throw Klaus's lance at the Blood Breed. The vampire now livid as he sees the demon smirk at his own action just now.

 **"I have enough of you! See if you laugh when I'm going to through with you!"** He severed himself in half so he is free from the lance and quickly put himself together. Forgetting the fang hunter for the moment as he is now going for the blond. But this course of action is now considered his fatal mistake!

This is Klaus's chance as he came close to the Blood Breed' side and press his knuckle quickly to where the heart of the vampire lies sending a sharp pain to him.

 _"Pattern 999….."_

 ** _999_** **式·** **封縛獄久遠棺**

 **"Ewigkeit Gefängnis!"**

 **"Azerrad Viscardi Florin! I hereby seal you!"**

 **"What?! NO!** " Fear filled the Blood Breed's eyes whose true name is Azzerad Viscardi Florin. Quickly his body is lifted as he feels being tightened as he is transformed surrounded by glowing coils of red, turning him into a cross. The blond stared at the vampire being painfully contorted into a small cross and watches it fallen into the ground with a 'clink'.

 **" _Despise me, forgive me_ , resign yourself. I take these _barbarous actions_ to protect the human world."**

The blond's eyes now set to Klaus as he approaches the teen, raising his fist. In response, his blood claw starts to sharpen and came in front, ready to attack. He got onto fours, gripping the earth with his human hand ready to charge at him. But it seems the boy looks hesitant from the way Klaus looked at him. He sees him as a threat, just as worse as the other one.

 ** _Kill._**

The word echoes into his mind. This instinct command continues to plague the boy's mind as if there is no other option. He can't run because it wouldn't go away.

"Rust."

The blond flinched as he sees the man approaches as he hears him.

"It's alright. No one would hurt you anymore." He said it gently. To the man, this is a child. A scared child whose cornered without any options. He wants to let him that he's here for him no matter what.

Rust growls, backing up further as he shuts his eyes, holding his head while his blood metal claw starts to slam against the floor.

"Rust?"

 **"GO AWAY!"** He howled as he warns Klaus to stay away. He can't…then something is coming up from his insides to his throat. "Urgh…ACK!" Then blond expels excess blood from his mouth before he coughs and starts to lose conciseness.

"RUST!"

Soon his crimson world fades to black as he hits the ground.


	11. Chapter 11-Aftermath

**March 7nd, 20XX**

 **Time:** 10:30pm

 **Titled:** The Blood Breed Knight Incident

The aftermath of the battle at the hospital has suffered casualties and a lot of damages. The Blood Breed responsible has been sealed away thanks to Reinherz. However, it is without a doubt that he has unwittingly help of a child whose origins are unknown or said so Klaus Reinherz. The child is part of an earlier incident at Central Park on March 4th where he fought the same Blood Breed earlier which resulted in property damage and casualties. It is reported that the boy is able to hold his own against the vampire however it is soon known that he becomes feral and goes on a rampage, unaware of his surroundings he causes damage to. He has been found unconsciousness in the subway station and was taken in the hospital and into the custody of Libra. The boy has a metal arm that is considered cybernetic and it is believed that it was his only weapon against the Blood Breed. Then it was later found due to the design and origins, there are clues that belonged to a demon origin. This might have to do with his Blood User powers.

When the boy wakes on March 6th around 2 am, he was uncooperative and demands to know his arm and some associates he was with at the incident. He fought with O' Brien and Renfro in order to escape the room. It is later calmed down by Reinherz when he came to the scene. After a while, the boy starts to become cooperative but has no recollection of what happened which further raises questions about the boy's background. It is noted that he received no bite marks or any injuries for that matter when he was taken in.

Soon, the boy said his name is Rian(Ryan in English), McKnight, however, after much digging, there is no one on record with that name in the city. It was soon discovered that the boy is actually named Rust Knight also known as Rust The Machine Destroyer with a bounty of 50,000 given the crimes of vandalism and destruction of private property. The claw marks on the crime scenes match the claws of his metal arm and so on. Another discovery is that the boy is believed to belong to the fraction called the DBT. Demon Blood Tears. A gang of teenage delinquents who are infamously known for throwing wild and illegal parties on private properties that includes warehouses, penthouses, wealthy condos and much more. There are a few claims that they did these crimes outside of Hellsalem's Lot without anyone known includes authorities. They also engage in conflict with other fractions especially their rival fraction, Demon Anthem Elite. This fraction wasn't a great concern concerning how juvenile their crimes were until now in addition that they are rumored to be demons. Their identities aren't fully revealed since most of them are wearing masks or wear hoods to conceal their faces. We do not know the exact number of people in this fraction. Libra is continuing to look at the fraction and its members once more and will find more about them.

Soon around 4 pm, Rust requested a talk with Leonardo Watch as he wants to know what occurred at Central Park. After such explanation, the boy became agitated at the answers he received and demanded to be left alone. Renfro reported when the boy is angered, his eyes became red as crimson much brighter than a Blood Breeds. Much later at 8 pm, Reinherz meets the boy and requested that he should join Libra after such research regarding the boy's background and abilities. The decision to join or not from the boy is undecided.

Then on March 7th, the Blood Breed whose responsible for the attack on Central Park has appeared and attacked the Brady Center House Hospital on early afternoon, 11 am. It is claimed that the Blood Breed whose true name is Azzerad Viscardi Florin is in search of Rust for retaliation from the subway incident. Two of our members, Renfro and O'Brien engaged the Blood Breed with their Blood Arts however it wasn't enough. Then Blood Breed went for Watch with a blood tendril, intending to kill him. However, Rust saved Leo but was impaled leaving the boy critically injured. The doctor, Estevez Luciano along with Watch dragged the boy to safety but they were caught by Azzeral and tried to kill them but was foiled by Knight. The two were saved as the boy wakes up and is reported by Watch that the wound he received from Azzerad has been healed. Rust and Azzerad engaged in a fight resulting in massively property damage from 3rd floor down to the lobby area along with parts of the basement.

Sumeragi reported to the scene as she went to witness and filmed the fight on camera and send viral information via wireless to Reinherz and I. Of course, we cannot see the Blood Breed due to their characteristics of not having a reflection but our attention is on Knight. As we watched, the boy receives serious injuries from the Blood Breed even with the loss of the limbs but at the same time, he still fights the Blood Breed head on. It has become a concern on how the boy fought as he had little care for himself and others as it seems that his main focus to kill the Blood Breed even if they're impossible to kill. While watching, a certain event when Knight has to turn his metal arm with his blood power infused into a huge canine creature. This 'bloodhound' strikes at the Blood Breed, taking its lower half witnessed by Sumeragi. With amazement, we heard the yelling along with sounds of the hound eating the half and soon, Rust heals himself as his legs and arm came back to him, putting himself back together.

Before the fight goes on any longer, Reinherz arrived to intervene and sought to defeat Azzerad, intending to end the fight. However, he is quickly attacked by Knight with his bloodhound but Reinherz intercepted and pin the boy against the wall with his blood arts. It is also noted that Rust cannot different friend and foe in his state. Renfro and O'Brien confronted the child in order to restrain him but they were quickly overpowered. Knight got between Reinherz and Azzerad which got the Azzerad's attention long enough for Reinherz to seal him away.

The fight is over but Knight is still feral and looked ready to attack Reinherz until he hurled blood and falls unconsciousness. Knight is rushed to the emergency room. It came later that Estevez stated the boy is alive but still unconsciousness. Knight is put in care under the watch of Libra. Nobody is certain when he will wake up.

Our field agents are at the scene and study the incident. The blood vomited from the boy is not his but of the Blood Breeds. The blood was proven tested by Magura Do Gurana, the head doctor of the hospital. Gurana hypotheses that the child is able to take (or rather devour) a Blood Breed's blood and make it his to heal himself and injuries including gaining strength. However, it seems too much to absorb and so the rest that hasn't been absorbed was ejected from his body after fully regenerating himself. It would seem the boy cannot control a large amount of blood he can carry in his body from. Either his negative emotions contribute to that or his control over his power is unstable. Gurana also advised not to take the metal arm for now since they do not know if Rust is calmed down or not. Doing so will agitate and would make the situation turn for the worst. And so, we leave it be.

This child is neither human or Blood Breed despite the similarities Knight has with them. It is possible that the child is some sort of demon entity from the Beyond we haven't encountered yet. We can conclude that this child might be considered **extremely** dangerous. We have yet to decide on what to do with him.

 ** _End Report-_**

 **Starphase**

* * *

A dark-haired man in a business suit whose demeanor is laid back but now he looks stressed. He has a distinctive thing scar running down the left side of his face. Steven. A Starphase just sighed as he reviews the report after typing up it based on the accounts of his colleagues. Right standing beside him is Chain Sumeragi, another member of Libra whose is 'Invisible Werewolf' who has the ability turned invisible and phase through solid matter who filmed and witnessed the incident in the hospital without being detected. She is here to deliver the video evidence along with her statement. Reinherz hasn't returned as he wanted to stay by the boy's side at the hospital.

In all his years, he never thought the ability to take the blood of a Blood Breed or just the idea of devouring Blood Breeds is possible. The idea of it is so risky yet here it was, an ability that could work from a teenager. It could be a great asset to Libra however finding out the boy has no idea what was he doing and has no control over it as that ability comes with a power that is destructive and demonic. It could also become a liability for the organization.

The question is what now? After hearing such a discovery, Steven isn't sure if allowing Rust back on the streets is a good idea especially hearing the boy would lose control and go on the rampage after receiving such fatal damage in the city known for its high fatality rate. In fact, he couldn't imagine if the boy would become Libra's enemy. Of course, for Klaus to have him join so he can get better control of his power. But who would train him? Sure, Klaus would be perfect to train someone. But still….

Not to mention, how could this kid has such a bounty on his head just from vandalism?! Also, a fraction whose members rumored to be demons who are just like him?! Libra must investigate DBT and its leader, Van Ink The Dragon who has the biggest bounty of the fraction. Just from partying? Who put those bounties on them and how come they're ignored so long especially Knight? Ugh….

Steven rubs his neck while exhaling cold air. If Daniel Law heard about this, he rather has Rust in jail along with his fraction but jail isn't a good place for him. If it were him then…..Steven looks at the picture of a bounty. He furrowed his brows at this but sighs heavily before picking up his cell and calls Klaus.

Of course, Klaus picks up without a problem.

 _"Steven. Hello. What is it?"_

"Just finished writing the report. How's the kid?"

 _"Stable. But….I'm uncertain when he's going to wake up."_

Steven sighs as he can hear the tone in his voice. Guilt and worry. "Klaus, this isn't your fault. This is out of our control. We didn't know this could happen honestly…" More like, the kid is out of control. Are they certain that they control someone with a power like that? Steven isn't so sure. "But anyway, what should we do? Because I'm going to put in my two cents, we can't let that kid back on the streets, we need to do something about him. " Steven said. Who knows the next Blood Breed would pop up next?

 _"I am aware. I think having him join Libra is the best course of action."_

"So who's going to train him? Zapp isn't going to be happy to hear if he has to train him. He got Leonardo to worry about." K.K has a family to worry about and…maybe O'Brien? He wasn't sure if merman is able to handle such a responsibility. Steven himself has other things to do and he isn't exactly the teaching type. Klaus would take it but he has other responsibilities as the executive.

 _"How about we should contact Abrams? Maybe he would want to know about this and could figure out how to help Rust. Also, I will able to train him once we find a way to control his power."_

Oh god…

Never he thought he heard Lucky Abrams in this conversation but it is to be expected. Klaus isn't wrong but Lucky Abrams is cursed with the worst luck which gives everyone bad luck to deal with.

"Well if you said so, I would give him a call and-"

 _"What?"_ Klaus sounded shocked and now panicking, Steven hears some shifting like curtains are turned.

"Klaus? What's wrong?"

 _"Rust! He's gone!"_

"Gone? What do you mean gone?!" Steven widens his eyes at this sudden news. Chain Sumeragi blinked and hears the conversation.

 _"The window is opened and Rust isn't in the bed!"_

 _You got to kidding me._ Steven rubs his templates, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

Walking while dragging his feet in the alleyways, a teen in new clean green shirt and pants walks in the alleyway despite the rain pouring down on him. He can't stay there. He can't stay at the hospital. He needs to find his friends. He needs to go home now.

"Oi! Human Brat."

 _Great…_ The blond growls. _He stops as he looks over to three Beyondians approached him. One that looks like a squid, another some kind of cyborg and another that looks like a mushroom. I_

"Got any money on you?"

"No. Now piss off. Not in the mood." Rust retorted and goes to leave but he got slam against the wall. The Beyondians sneered at him. "Well tough shit, you should say so nicely!" Rust lifted his red eyes to glare at them and then…

Yells and shouts were heard and then the alleys went quiet. The thugs were bruised and beaten, one of them doesn't have his gray hoodie on as Rust decided to take it and wears it before moving on.

 _I really need to get moving_. Rust groans while tugging the hood over his head, moving on.


	12. Chapter 12 - Home

In far upper Manhattan near the South Bronx, where the streets are not busy as it is filled with houses and apartments, in one building it used to be an apartment building. In this building, it housed 11 teenagers. All of them filled with worry right now as they try to figure out and find their 12th member of the team.

"Shit! How come we can't find him?!" The short teen with black spiky hair in a red hoodie slams his fists on the table, feeling anger and hopeless. "Fosh! Are you sure, you can't find anything?! Anything at all?"

"No, Navarro! I'm really sorry, I'm trying to find anything! Heck, I even hacked the cameras in the city to look!" Said a black teen named **Fosh Virian**. He is wearing glasses and whose braids are tied into a ponytail. He looks slim and wears a slate blue casual vest over his sleeved shirt. He types away at his laptop trying to search for their friend while muttering of why he can't find him. He even drank five cups of caffeine to stay up.

"SHIT!" Navarro cursed.

"Calm down."

Navarro looks to another teen who is skinny and fit. He has brown hair whose bangs covers his forehead. He wears a dark gray long sleeve and skinny jeans. He also has a long gray scarf where the bundle is covering his neck. "Shdwkyz! Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" Navarro growled. "We can't find Rust for like what?! Three days?! Besides…have you checked the hospitals?!"

"I did. Besides, even Fosh should find him without my help." **Shdwkyz Da Naga** sighed.

"He's not even on the list of people whose injured or…." Fosh paused but wasn't sure if he can say it.

"Don't fucking say it!" Navarro cuts off Fosh who yelped. Navarro doesn't want to conclude the worse. Navarro somewhat escaped that damn thing in the subway with Ink whose unconsciousness on his back, taking her away from the battle.

It went like this. He remembers like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _"Fucking shit! What the hell, you asshole?! You're going fucking down, you son of a bitch!" Navarro yelled at the man while glancing back at Rust who was seriously injured, he has a hole in his chest. Then he felt a spike of tension in the air as he looks over to Ink whose face contorted into anger as she glares at the being._

 _"I-Ink?" Navarro can tell that Ink was already pissed off. He didn't even get a chance to tell her to stay calm as she rushed at the monster and went on the offensive. She hacks and slashes but that fucking bastard keeps on healing like some kind of fucking salamander. And the worse part, the motherfucker is laughing his head off while taunting Ink non-stop. It even forces Ink to go use her partial transformation on him!_

 _Then it happened._

 _That bastard went through Ink with that blood tendril._

 _"INK!" Navarro then fires his grenade launcher several times at the monster. Bombs exploded at his face and Navarro grabs Ink and piggybacks her from the danger. However, that wasn't enough…_

 ** _"HA! YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME?!"_** _The monster laughed as he goes to sink its claws into Navarro and Ink until…something quick red and metal hits the vampire, sending him flying across the station._

 _EH?_

 _Then someone went passed him, Navarro glances over his shoulder to see Rust standing up and walking._

 _"R-rust?"_

 _He could only hear growls in response, but it wasn't towards the teen but at the monster itself._

 ** _"LUCKY SHOT! Don't think I-"_** _But the monster didn't get to finish his sentence as a blood fist slams him down against the pavement._ ** _"URK?!"_** _The monster is grabbed and was dragged like a ragdoll, smashing him against every surface by blood claw configured by Rust. Then he slammed against the ceiling only to smash him through the outside and into Central Park._

 _"RUST!" Navarro called out to him when he gets a good look at him. Blood spikes floating top of his head. They look like horns as they are red as crimson like his eyes. Rust pants then say,_

 ** _"Go…get….out of here."_** _He growls clutching against his chest as if he's fighting something inside._

 _"Rust!"_

 ** _"GET OUT OF HERE! GET INK OUT OF HERE!"_** _With that, Rust jumps up to the outside, to take the fight outside with the monster._

 _This got Navarro to back up before cursing under his breath, turning around and runs with Ink over his back._

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!_

* * *

Shit!

Not even she can catch up with that thing. But….Rust did. Rust went demon-mode on that fucker. He was going to come back to look for him but the police were all over it! Damnit.

"Navarro. We will find him. Right now, we must remain calm. We can't panic. Rust will be sure to turn up. Jaron is checking the police districts as we speak." Right beside Shdwkyz is a young woman of Middle-Eastern descent as she has violet eyes whose hair is straight black as she wears a purple sweater and black pants along with combat boots.

"I know that, Hellmare. I mean…Ink just woke up like a day ago and wanting to know where Rust is. What the hell should I tell her?"

"Tell me what?" All four turned their heads to Ink whose looks to be worried and frowning. "Where's Rust? Did you find him?"

"I-I" Navarro grind his teeth, wasn't sure how to put this.

"Ink, we will find him. Please be patient." **Hellmare** **Iderum** advised the leader of the DBT who seems to shift one leg to another. She seems to be agitated at this. Hellmare can tell what Ink is feeling. Guilt, anger, and sadness. Being knocked out unconscious by some Beyondian sudden while a friend risks his life to save her and Navarro It can make anyone some sort of way.

"I know. It's just…."

Then shouting is heard from downstairs followed by a yell, "RUST!"

The teens heard the name and run downstairs to see Rust being carried by another teen surrounding by two younger teens. A big female redhead who has long flaming colored hair as she had silver bracelets. She wears a short black jacket over a black top and dark denim jeans.

"He just came in like this!" **Maggie Fireleo** told her friends as she carries Rust over the shoulder to the living room.

"Rust?" Ink approached the blond who lifted his head under his hood with tired hazel eyes while flashing a weak smile at his friends. "H-hey…sorry to make you guys worry."

"Rust…" Navarro breathed as he sees him in hospital clothes and he looks like hell, too. Not to mention, soaking wet too. He cursed under his breath, "Shdwkyz get some blankets! Can someone call Ophelia? Maggie takes Rust to the couch."

"Right!"

A few minutes later, a female caster holds her staff overhead Rust's form whose is piled with blankets in order to get warm and green particles came floating from the staff like a flower spreading its healing pollen to the weary which made the teen relaxed and breathes. Soon, the blond felt like sleeping peacefully for once but he wants to look over to the caster. **Ophelia Dryad.** The team's healer and witch doctor. A girl from a Greek heritage wearing rounded glasses as her brown hair is tied in a ponytail. She wears a green blouse and a brown long shirt followed by brown boots.

"Rust. How are you feeling?" She asked with concern while the blond lays on the couch and surrounded by friends. Rust grinned, "Never felt better. Just need to sleep for a while."

"RUST!" Ink goes in and hugs Rust right away. Rust gasped in surprise.

"I-INk?!" Ophelia gaped, wanting to tell her that Rust needs some sleep and not to hug him too hard.

"We're happy that you're okay!" Ink cried, wrapping her arms around him as she is so worried about her friend.

"Damn it, don't scare us like that, you dumbass." Navarro sniffed, not wanting to break down in tears of happiness which got Rust laughing. "It ain't funny, damnit! We thought that you were dead!" Navarro shouted with a frown.

"I'm here, ain't I?" Rust retorted which got some of the friends sighed with relief and prompt a few to laugh softly.

"Where were you?!" Fosh cried as he is happy and glad that Rust is alright. "We searched the city for you. We searched the hospitals even the police station where Law works!" Fosh cried.

"That's what I want to know. What happened?" Shdwkyz asked as he is curious and wanted to know.

"Yeah! What happened?" Ink pulls back from Rust as she stares at him with teary grey eyes. Everyone would like to know too as they lean in and are willing to listen.

"Uh…well…"Rust looked conflicted for a moment, not sure how to start this off.

Then Hellmare clears her throat, getting everyone's attention "I think we should ask questions later. Right now, Rust looks like he's been through a lot. He needs a shower and a rest before he catches a cold." Navarro blinked at this then urges everyone to back up.

"Okay, okay! You heard her! Rust needs rest damnit! Go back to whenever the fuck it is you're doing!" Navarro told the others, "That means you too, Ink!"

"HUH?!" Ink's face looks like she was kicked out of a party. Rust snickers, "It's cool. I need a lot of sleep." He pats her head, "I'm going to let you know what happened with me tomorrow. Fair?"

Ink nods and hugs him back. "I'm glad that you came back, Rust!" She said with a smile. "Now get going! You need to go to sleep!"

"Right!" Rust grinned.

An hour later, Rust already showered and got into his pajamas. Long pants and a white tee, he spits out the toothpaste and mouthwashes. After that, he bares his teeth just to take a look. So far, it's sharp and clean. He yawns and got out of the bathroom. He greeted everyone and say goodnight to his teammates.

"Rust."

"Hm?" Rust turns to Hellmare.

"You don't have to force yourself if you have to explain yourself. Just get well first. " Hellmare told him softly with a small smile. Rust nods then give her a thumbs up, "No worries, Hellmare. I got it." He waves to her as he turns his back, going to his room. He closes the door behind him and sighs.

Finally. He's home. Not only that, he's glad that Ink and Navarro are alright. Whew.

The teen goes and flops with his back onto the bed. He stands up and runs the hair through with his human hand while looking at his metal one, flexing the talons. Huh? There was something white within the lining of his metal plates. What the? It was small and look like paper. When did it get in there?

He furrowed his brows and takes it out which widens his eyes.

Klaus. Libra. His business card. Well, was….there are some blood stains on it. How it got in there is a mystery.

 _O,h screw it. I just took it without looking! What the hell am I thinking?_ He sighs then puts his hands on it. He was thinking of tearing it and throw it away in the trash. But the blond is contemplating something else. Damnit. He sighs and slams the business card on his nightstand. He lays on his bed, with his head in hands trying to figure out what the hell he should do. The last thing he needs is his team getting involved with them. He really doesn't need this.

"Hrm…'Rust rummage the hoodie he took from the mugger Beyondian and behold a phone. Most likely a stolen phone since thefts and muggings are the most common in Hellsalem's Lot. Luckily, this phone doesn't have a passcode. He takes the card and looks at it, trying to make out despite the blood on the side of it.

* * *

"You gotta be shitting me! How the hell did that shitty brat ran off without any of us looking?!" It was Zapp yelling his head off, upset at what the child has done. The agitated man is walking with bandages wrapped around his head and has his arm in a cast after being smacked around from the boy's blood claw. Leo and Zed are trying to calm him down but it was futile. Leo suffered a leg injury while Zed only suffers minor injuries.

At headquarters, Steven is asking for information while Chain is still searching for him in the city but no luck so far.

"From all those injuries? Out of the window?" Zed commented. The child is way more than they expected so far.

"Not to mention, it's raining.." Leonardo said with concern looked to the window where it's pouring hard and he laying on the couch while his leg is properly attended to and is bandaged properly. It's going to take a while to heal.

 _He certainly causes a ruckus._ The CEO thought but he was indeed worried and everyone knew this and trying to find Rust as quick as possible. Klaus is with Leo and the others in the hospital, waiting to get some news from Steven. Who knows where he could be. He can't be too far-hm? Hm? Green eyes blinked at the message that says.

 _[ Hey. I'm fine. I'm back home with friends. Thanks. - Rust ]_

 _What?_

"Rust?"

"Huh?" All three turned their heads at Klaus as he said something.

* * *

Back home, Rust smashes the phone, destroying it in pieces immediately after sending that message to Klaus. He let out a sigh, hoping that will get them off on his back for now. Time to hit the hay. Soon, Rust has fallen into a peaceful slumber.


	13. Chapter 13 - Home 2 & The Meeting

_Fear. Anger. Blood._

All swirled into one and turns into a beast. The sounds of roaring and screaming are heard. It scourges through the fields of corpses, it hissed and sniffs. Once it found it's pretty, the beast opens its metallic maw and then-

 **"AH!"**

Rust wakes up with a thin sweat over himself. He breathes and looks to his alarm clock. It says 10 am. Ugh…he rubs his face with his human hand. He looks around and to see that he has the metal arm out on the desk right across the bed. His room is filled with a few sports items such as football and baseball, action figures and some CDs and a few video games. Under the desk is a toolbox which he barely uses. Like any teenager's room, it is quite messy but not too messy. He sighs then setting his feet on the floor.

 _And I thought I was at the hospital._ Rust thought with a shake of his head before yawning and stretches, _I need to wash my face._

Before he gets up, the door is opened. Who enters the room is a friend carrying a tray of scrambled eggs, strips of bacon and toast. "Mornin, man!"

Rust blinked then grins, "Hey, Jaron."

 **Jaron Jackal,** a black teen who usually wears clothes that are considered classy white. He wears a gray vest where underneath its plain white sleeves. Wears white pants and suede shoes. That is his usual attire when going out. Here, he wears pajamas like a gray tee and black pajamas just like everyone else in the morning. In the team, he's a home cook and a pretty good one at that.

"How are ya doing?"

"Fine," Rust answered, not sure if the dream is part of being fine but he's going to ignore it for now. That nightmare at that hospital is over. "Anyway! You shouldn't bring me food. I'm fine to goin to the table, ya know."

"Sorry, man. Ink wants you to get better and stuff even if ya look alright." Jaron explained. "I mean she's really worried about ya so she doesn't want you to push yourself too hard, okay."

 _Right._ "Ugh…."Rust sighed, "Yeah, okay. I got it."

"Want anything to drink?"

"Orange juice is fine."

"Got it." Jaron left Rust to himself with his breakfast. He picks up a fork and starts eating. He smiles as he eats. Ha! Jaron's cooking is always delicious! Better than hospital food he got from there! He continues to eat until he hears a door creaking.

"R-rust?" Two young teenagers came peeking through the door. One a girl and another a boy.

"Taz! Gerald! Morning!" Rust grinned at the two. The petite girl named Taz came in, she is a young Indian girl with yellow marks that look tribal marks on her right cheek as it is the same color as her eyes. She wears a red hoodie and leggings. Taz Hellion then bawls, "We missed you!" She goes in and hugs around Rust's waist. There is a following nod from the boy that is next to Taz. The boy's head is shaven and wears a turquoise sweater over his khaki shorts. He was also brawled before pulling him into a hug which is considered a bear hug. The boy is named Gerald Herald.

"ACK! Gerald!" Does Rust mentioned that he's crazy strong?! "I'm good! No need to be sad, man! Guys! Ow!" Rust pats him on the shoulder, comforting and as well, wanting to get out of the child's tight grip.

"Guys!" It was Jaron who came back with a glass of orange juice. "Gerald and Taz, give him some breathing." He told them gently. The two realizing what they're doing and quickly apologized as they pulled away. Rust sighs with relief before giving a small chuckle. "Sorry for scarin you guys! You must be worry than the rest of the guys, right?"

The two nodded.

"Once I get better, I'm going to make sure I take you two to the park and play ball!" Rust told the two which got their eyes lit up. "R-really?!" Gerald asked, "And we can eat pie! All of us."

"That too!" Rust smiled at Gerald.

"Okay! Taz and Gerald go to the table, your food is getting cold." Jaron told the two which prompt them to leave so they can eat breakfast with their friends. Jaron looks to Rust, "Also let me know if you need anything." Jaron told him. Rust nods, "Sure. Will do." With that, Jaron returns back to the living room and Rust continues his morning eating breakfast and resting.

* * *

Then late afternoon and later into the night, after much thinking, Rust decides it was time to leave the room and let his team know about what happened the past three days. He receives some medicine from Ophelia in small bottles as he needs to drink to restore his strength and getting extra vitamins in his system. The blond got off from his bed and gets out of his room.

He came to the living room to see his friends, **Ink, Navarro, Gerald** and **Oblivion** were playing video games. Of course, Oblivion wins every time when it comes to fighting games. Oblivion is of Asian-descendent as she has straight raven-hair and she wears teal googles to hide the true color of her eyes. She is wearing a blue sweater and just black pants. Rust always play video games with her just to pass the time even if he loses, there were a few times he wins against her. He really likes playing with her. He sees that the four doing rematches trying to win against Oblivion but they were no match for her. **Taz** and **Maggie** are watching them play.

In the kitchen, **Jaron** is in there fixing some dinner. He can hear **Ophelia** 's voice from here, it seems she wants to borrow something from the kitchen for her potion-making at her greenhouse. Then **Shdwkyz** and **Hellmare** are playing chess at the table. **Fosh** is sitting right next to them as he is on his computer, just hacking some poor sob's shady business while holding a conversation with the two about something. To Rust, these are one of those peaceful moments in the team, seeing his friends together in one place.

After approaching the couch in several steps, Ink took notice. "Rust." Everyone turned their heads glanced at the blond.

"Hey…." Rust greeted but looks conflicted.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh…no…um….if it's okay with you guys. I want to hold a meeting." Rust rubs his neck.

"Right now?" Ink blinked. Rust nods. Hellmare approached. "Rust, are you sure? You don't have to tell us now."

"Yeah, we got time!" Jaron voiced in agreement. The teens wanted their friend to recover fully before doing anything else. However, Rust felt like this is the right time to do it.

"Yeah, but it's really important if I tell you guys right now before we do anything else." This got everyone's attention. They never saw Rust so serious about something. Seeing him like this, it must mean that it's really important.

"Okay, Rust! We got it." Ink nods and tells everyone, "Guys! Meeting. Now!"

And so, the teens stopped what they were doing. Oblivion pauses the game, Jaron puts a lid over a pot and turning off the stove and Fosh takes his laptop to the meeting. The team has their meetings in a room which looks business-like however the meetings are for planning events that include parties and upcoming battles. It's more like a club meeting than a professional meeting. But this is one of the meetings where a member voiced a concern or a problem.

There were 10 seats for people to fill. The people who aren't required to go these meetings are Gerald and Taz since they are considered too young of the team as their age is fourteen and aren't mature enough to understand. There were times that information about the meeting can be explicit.

Once everyone sat down, everyone is looking at Rust. He looks down and takes a breather.

This is becoming a concern for everyone. They never saw Rust so tense.

"Rust…we really don't have to do this if you're not-"

"No…it's fine, Navarro. I need to say this." Rust said this. "It's really a big deal for everyone to know." Okay, just start slow. Rust. Explain. Just tell them.

"Okay….you see what happened was…..all I can remember was that I was with ya and Ink at the train station and…I don't know. I remember parts of it but I do know we got to attack and I….kinda…lost it."

"Lost it?" Hellmare repeated. Navarro closed his eyes before opening his eyes, "Yeah, I saw it Rust. You went….crazy on that fucker in the station." Said Navarro, "I told everyone about it." He said to the blond.

"Di-did…I hurt anyone?" Rust asked with hesitation, preparing himself for the truth. Navarro widen his eyes, "Rust! What the fuck are you talking about? Are you crazy?. The only person you fucked up was that fucker who attacked us. I and Ink got out of there since you saved our asses."

"Yeah! You didn't hurt us or anyone else, just the guy at the station." Ink exclaimed. Rust bit his lip, "But they said…."

"They?" Shdwkyz raised a brow. "Whose they?"

"They….they called themselves Libra. I woke up in a hospital and they were the ones who wanted to know what got down. One of them told me that they saw the fight between us."

This got several pair of eyes widened and a handful that was bewilderment. Fosh is the first to gasped and asks while standing up, "Libra?! Rust, you met Libra?! You mean the secret organization, Libra!? THAT LIBRA?!" No wonder, he can't find Rust. Libra was involved in this?!

"You know them?" Rust blinked.

"What's Libra?" Ink asked as she has no clue.

"You guys don't know?!" Fosh exclaimed in disbelief. "You guys should know this! Everyone knows!" Shdwkyz then raised a hand, "I heard of them, they're someone that you don't want to _cross_." Shdwkyz crossed his arms as he looked mildly concern. "I make sure I don't get caught by them even if they're a just myth."

"So have I," Hellamre added. "Libra is a secret organization whose commitment is to make sure everything doesn't fall apart in Hellsalem's Lot or…. rather make sure nothing extreme gets out of the city into the outside world."

"Seriously…that's dumb." Maggie retorted. "I mean…everything falls apart in this city and it always goes back to normal. Plus….we went outside of the city like several times."

"Call it dumb as you like, but those guys are no joke. They would do everything that's necessary if it means killing to keep things in order.." Shdwkyz replied this got everyone tense except Hellmare and Fosh knew this. "And I thought they're just an urban legend to keep the Beyondians in line. Never thought, they got involved." Shdwkyz commented then looks over to Rust, "The question is…why they have you in the first place."

"That's what I would like to know as well," Hellmare asked. Rust breathes after hearing all that. Shit. They're a secret organization. What the hell? "Because they know the asshole who attacked us and wanted to take care of it. They called it…uhh.." What was it? " A Blood Breed?"

"A Blood Breed?" Shdwkyz repeated.

"Yeah, Libra told me that they were like vampires and they were super strong too like nothing can kill them or somethin. If ya got a bit like thirteens times, ya turn into one of them. And they able to turn people into ghouls after draining their blood." Rust explained. "The reason they told that they were…fang hunters or something that hunts them. Also! They're hemomancers!" _That explains the walking dead in the station._ Navarro thought but still…hearing like…

"Are you fucking serious? So….they're like…"

"Yeah just like me.' Rust told Navarro.

"How can they fight something like that?" Maggie asked after hearing a Blood Breed.

"Maybe…they have to fight fire with fire. I mean aren't vampires drink blood or somethin?" Oblivion said this monotonically. Rust looks to Oblivion, "That's about right. But…there is somethin else they told me. They told me that I'm somethin they never saw before." Rust furrowed his eyes as he remembers from the merman's words. This got everyone tense. "They told me that I'm like those Blood Breeds even if I'm not."

"They fucking what now?!" Navarro widened his eyes as he is now angry.

"That is so…"Maggie can't find the words for it.

"Wow." Jaron mouthed.

"You're not like that Blood breed, vampire or whatever from the subway, Rust! You're you!" Ink argued as she didn't like what Rust is being told by these Libra guys.

"They make it sound like you're a monster or something!" Navarro growled as he starts to hate these guys right now. It seems the animosity starts to grow for Libra however, Rust waves his hands quickly.

"B-but…not all fo they are really bad, guys I mean…" Rust looks away. "I kinda met their boss, I think…" Such news got the team in an uproar.

"YOU MET THEIR BOSS?!" Everyone yelled, Fosh looked ready to faint from this new information. Rust is taken aback then slowly nods, "Yeah. I mean he gave me his business card and-"

"YOU GOT HIS BUSINESS CARD?!" Everyone yelled in surprised unison.

"Let me see! Do you have it?!" Fosh wanted to know if that's true. He has to see this card right now.

"Honestly, I highly doubt that you met Libra because….what _secret_ organization would give you a _business card_?" Shdwkyz asked with a doubting expression. That doesn't make any sense.

"So what's he like?!" Jaron asked. Fosh nods, "Yeah! What is he like?! How many members of Libra did you meet?" The hacker asked.

"Four I think?" Rust answered. 'I think their names-"

"Yeah…what does he look like?" Shdwkyz asked.

"Well uh…"

"Do they only have hemomancers?" Ophelia asked.

"I'm not sure. I just only met two of them who did that and uh…"

"Is he strong?! No are they strong?" Ink asked as she clasped her hands and is eager to know this.

"INK, NO! You're not gonna fight Libra, damnit!" Navarro shouted. "Sit your ass back down!" Navarro told the excited now deflated leader as she pouts and sits back down while muttering, 'oh come on.' with her arms crossed.

"Ink. I agreed. Libra isn't something you should challenge head-on." Hellmare advised her. Rust nods, "Yeah, take it from me. I was fighting two of guys at Libra after I woke up at the hospital and told me that they took my arm, Destroyer. But man…when the boss came in, he shut it all down. Like he doesn't even need to fight, he just came and told me to sit down." He snaps his fingers, "Just like that. He means business, like you, should of see him, Ink. He looks… scarier than a demon. He's red, big and has two of his teeth you can see like… from the bottom of his mouth. Like shit…even I think I can't beat him even with Destroyer."

"Like…uh…underbite?" Oblivion monotonically interjected as she summarizes that description into a short word.

"Yeah….somethin like that."

"You can't be serious," Ophelia said as she looks afraid now. And now the team can now imagine what the boss of Libra looks like. Someone whose red and big with horns with an intimidating underbite. Something scarier than a demon even though that's farther from the truth due to their overactive imagination. A few of members were becoming disturbed at the thought of him. Shdwkyz and Navarro narrow their eyes at the thought of this, clenching their fists. While Ink is grinning ear to ear about Libra's boss. Fosh receives the card from Rust and takes a look at it,

"Klaus V…Rein-okay, why is there blood on the card?!"

"Uh….yeah…uh" Rust is about to answer but everyone is commenting on the business card.

" _Shit,_ even his name sounds like a demon's!" Navarro cursed as everyone hovering over Fosh to look at the card.

"Okay. Are we even sure that's his real name?" Shdwkyz is skeptical of this which brings up a good point. No secret organization would give someone a business card and states their real name, right? Right? "It's possible to trick someone with that."

"If that is true, that is too _easy_ for anyone to fall for that." Hellmare pointed out. "There has to be a secret message to this." This can't be real.

"Whose dumb enough to fall for that shit?" Navarro asked. Rust fidgets in his seat because he doesn't want to say that he believes it because Klaus said it without hesitation.

"It looks just like any card." Maggie retorted. Ophelia nodded, "Indeed."

"Yeah, I mean look at it."Jaron goes to feel the card with his hands, "It looks and feels legit. It looks very professional just from looking at it. It looks expensive, too.."

"Yeah, I kinda like the logo." Ink mentioned the scales that symbolized Libra on the top of the name. "They're really going for the horoscope thing. Looks like this guy is being straight with us."

"Impossible. No secret organization can be this transparent." Hellmare asked. "It has to be a trick."

"Balance," Oblivion commented.

"I'm going to run this." Fosh stops the program on his hacking and pulls up a tab for a search of this name.

"Let's just focus on the matter right now. " Shdwkyz sighed as he got back into his seat. "We're going on a tangent over a card here. Is there anything else?" Shdwkyz looks to Rust.

"Yeah…well….he's not that bad," Rust speaks.

"Oh? Please do tell…" Shdwkyz leans back in his chair as he doubts it. This is getting nonsensical by the second. Navarro needs a drink as he takes a swing of his water bottle.

"Well….after the questionin and stuff. He came after, understand that I was defendin myself and you guys. So he told me that I should join Libra."

"HE WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief. Navarro almost spits out his water from his mouth and almost topped over his chair.

"Wait-wait!" Jaron needs a pause, "First they take your arm, they tell ya the situation and think that you fought like a vampire and then now they want you to join their secret group?" Jaron asked incredulously. "It sounds like it happened all in one day, man."

"Yeah, it did." Rust sighed.

"Rust…fucking Christ." All of this information just hit the team like a freight train. It was too much to process. No wonder why Rust wants to tell them right away. It is fucking important to know this.

"Now I really need to meet this guy!~" Ink grinned as she can imagine how strong he is.

"Ink! NO!" Navarro shouted.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you're telling us this, Rust." Hellmare answered. "From now on, we should be cautious about how we conduct ourselves."

"I can't imagine what you been through the past three days," Ophelia said to Rust.

"Oh…we haven't got to the worst part. This is the day when I came back after." Rust gave out a laugh but it was bitter.

"The worst part?" Navarro repeated. What else happened.

"Tell us," Shdwkyz said. Everyone became silent and listened.

"Remember about that vamp that jumped us? It turns out that he came to the hospital I was in and starts to wreck everythin. Two of the Libra guys were fightin him while savin the people at the hospital includin the doctor who treated me. He went for the third guy whose in Libra…uh…I think his name is Leo, yeah. Uh…I think I saved him but I did get hit, it went through here." He points to the former 'wound' which is his chest. This got everyone furrowed their brows and it got real quiet.

"Where is **_he?_** " Navarro whose expression now darkens as he remembers how the vampire jumped him and his friends. Hearing that he hurt Rust again made him very upset. Ink is silent as she listens.

"I don't know…I blacked out then….I remember when I came to but.."

"But?" Shdwkyz asked.

"I was so angry that I wanted to kill that bastard for hurting you guys a-and.." Rust trailed off as he tries to remember and his body starts to shake. "I don't know what happened…I was seeing red and-"

"Rust!" He felt a hand on his shoulder. Ink stares at him with concern, "It's okay! If you can't remember, it's fine."

"Indeed. All you need to know is that you're safe now." Hellmare agreed. Rust breathes and nods, "Thanks, sorry guys! I wish I could remember."

"No need to say sorry. If anything, we're sorry too." Jaron said as he looks down.

"Huh?!"

"We've been all looking over you and…" Maggie trailed off, "We thought you were dead…but Ink doesn't think so and doesn't want to give up so we believe it too so we're finding our best even if Ink says we have to tear this city apart." Rust widened his eyes and looks to Ink, "Ink… you…"

"Yeah! Even if I have to hack everywhere and heck if Libra is involved then-"

"Then we will fight them to rescue you!" Ink finished with confidence.

"Okay, I wasn't about to say that but-" Fosh looks conflicted as he doesn't agree with Ink's proclamation but at the same time. Shdwkyz scoffs, "I highly doubt Libra will leave you alone even if you didn't want to join. I'm interested to see what they're really about."

"Guys…" Rust looks like he's about to break down as he sniffles. He is so glad.

"Yeah! If Libra wants to get you then they better have to go through us!" Ink exclaimed which everyone agreed. "We'll show them hell!"

"They better fucking believe that." Navarro grinned.

"You guys are the best." Rust sniffled as he goes to rubs his eyes, not wanting to cry in front of them. This is too much. He is so glad for being in a great team. Ink grinned as she rubs his back. "Friends always got each other back, Rust. Don't you forget that!"

"Yeah.…thanks." Rust smiled then is ready to continue, "Alright. I woke up and only to see I was in bed again. Nobody is there and I decide not to waste time so I got out of there. I can't stay there."

"Just like that?" Shdwkyz raised a brow.

"Yeah! But I made sure nobody is followin me, I beat two people who were messing with me so I took their hoodie. Also, it was raining too!"

"I see. That's good then." Helper nodded. "It's been a day now and they haven't come to visit us yet. So it means that nobody has followed you. Good thinking on your part, Rust." Silence came to the meeting as everyone takes this time to process. The silence is broken.

"So now what?" Oblivion asked, looking to Ink.

"Hrmm….well…like Hellmare said. We should be careful." Ink said which Hellmare nods. "But first things first." She pats on Rust's back, "You need to get better first!"

"Right!" Rust grinned. And so the meeting has been concluded and Rust felt that a huge weight was off from his shoulders. So far throughout the night, the team got together for dinner and hang around the living till it's bedtime.

Rust came back to his room with a sigh and goes to sleep once more. Right now, he wants to sleep and be better as he can.


	14. Chapter 14 - Afterparty

A week after, Rust felt good as new thanks to the medicine he received from Ophelia, the delicious meals from Jaron and some good rest over time. Rust felt like himself. Rust is ready to get up and go. However, it wasn't the same as it used to. Rust feels he has Libra over his head but over a past of couple days, it seems nothing arise from them so far. The blond has a feeling that they lost interest in him. But what Shdwkyz said about that it's doubtful that they might leave him alone after all.

It could be true but overtime, Libra hasn't come by unexpected like he thought they would. He would like some help over his blood powers but at the same time, he couldn't trust them after what he heard about them as an organization.

They do everything that is necessary to keep things in order even if it involves killing.

Yeah. Maybe it's for the best.

After one day since a week has passed, Ink announces that they should throw a party for Rust's recovery. Even though the blond says that she shouldn't do so, Ink insists. Fosh has already found a target known for their scummy business practices such as fraud and other things that screw the little people over. Maybe it's the one he was hacking so far. They already borrow the target's estate( which is a huge luxury apartment of two stories near Tribeca) which has a backyard pool and decides to send secret media post to the youth in Hellsalem's Lot. Human and Beyondian alike. Plus, they even invited allied fractions as well.

The party starts at the weekend so they got time to prepare before the big party. Oblivion set up the gaming consoles for everyone to join in, Jaron brought a grill and patties while Hellmare is looking over party preparations. When the weekend as the party came tonight, the youth of the Hellsalem's Lot were dancing, drinking and partying as there was laughter. There is a raffle where youth gets to take the target's assets such as their car, furniture or other valuables in the house. There is a betting pool where people would fight against Oblivion in S*mash but like always, Oblivion wins every time. Jaron is in charge of the snack bar where he greets people as he serves them snacks and free beverages. The pool is used for everyone to splash around and get away. People use the party as a time to get away from stressful life even in the crazy and phenomenal place known as Hellsalem's Lot. Overall, everyone was having a great time so the party was a success. The party was over and before Rust knew, there comes the afterparty where his fraction gets time to themselves living in the Tribeca apartment for the moment.

"Man…that was such a great party!" Ink said as she flops down onto the couch while Oblivion and Gerald were playing S*mash on their beanbags with Maggie and Taz watching. Gosh sips on his latte, working on something. Hellmare is on a computer online playing Prosfair(a complicated version of chess) against this formable opponent who called himself, KVonBlood as she mentioned a few times how good he is during the game. Few of his teammates were playing board games. For example, Navarro is up against Shdwkyz in a game of Jenga. It seems Navarro is winning against SHdkwyz of how calm he is so far. As for him and Ink, they were relaxing. The teens were dressed in their party casual clothes, t-shirts, and denim jeans.

"Hey Rust. Here!" Jaron gives the blond a glass of sweet tea with ginger flavor in it. Just what Rust needs.

"Thanks, Jaron." Rust thanked him with a smile and sips it. He goes to sip it as he sees everyone doing their own thing. To Rust, it looks everything returned to normal.

Or it should be…..

As a door to the apartment has been kicked down. The foot that kicked down the door belongs to a tall and lanky scowling white-haired man with dark skin as he is wearing a black-muscled shirt underneath his white suit. His annoyed eyes were searching throughout the room before they found the sight of blond hair in grey clothes.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU LIL SHIT!"

Rust almost spit out his drink as he heard the voice and snaps his head to see three familiar faces at the door as he covers his mouth. In result, the man's exclamation has become a domino effect. This got heads turned to the door which got everyone to stop what they were doing. The Jenga game has fallen down from the thud of the door hitting the ground off the hinges when it became Navarro's turn as he almost pulls out the piece from nearly collapsed tower now spilling over all the table. The boy starts to shake with the piece of Jenga in his hand. He breathes heavily before cursing out loud.

"FUCK!"

Honestly, that is what Rust is thinking too right now as the three entered the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15 - Encounter

Oh no….

That's what Rust thought as he sees three familiar faces.

—-

"Well, well, _well._ " Zapp struts into the room so casually and so smug, while his eyes are set on Rust, "Look what we _have_ here~! We have _Rian McKnight or_ should I say _, Rust The Machine Destroyer._ Shit, even that name sounds dumb. You messed up a hospital that's takin care of ya, ran off makin our Chief worry like hell and I see you doing shit like this like taking a poor SOB's house, partying while trashing it like nobody's business. And now you sitting down with your punkass hanging out with your dumbass friends. Huh! Whaddya know?!"

This got everyone furrowed their brows as they looked at Zapp making them think.

 _Whose is this guy?_

Leo sighed mentally as he can see the horrified look on the blond's face as he winced at every word from Zapp. Leo feels bad for him. This is not how it supposed to go. They should approached Rust AFTER the party but not like this. Noo…Zapp wants to barge in here and take charge. Now he's going to think that they going to take him away by force. Hell, probably his friends as well.

Rust is sighted by Chain by chance since the party has a backyard pool and she reported to Libra. This got everyone's attention and wanted orders on what to do. At first, Klaus is happy to hear the Rust is doing alright but at the same time, Steven orders that that the three should find Rust and bring him to Libra right away. However, they are also warned that there will be demons like Rust there.

Leo prepares himself as wanted posters of nine members were spread out onto the table, Rust included. At first, he never imagined that Rust is in that type of gang of demons whose bounties are around thousands of dollars. The poster that got his eye was Van Ink The Dragon whose image frightens him. Some of the members have masks including helmet and goggles. Where two are using their clothing like Rust and Jaron. From the highest to the lowest in bounty, it was:

Van Ink The Dragon - 90,000

Navarro The Bomber -70,000

Shadow The Phantom Slasher- 70,000

Rust The Machine Destroyer - 50,000 ( Leo cannot believe that he got a bounty over vandalism.)

Hellmare The Arsenal - 30,000

Oblivion The Raging Voltage 20,000

Maggie The Firestarter - 10,000

Jaron The Jackal - ( whose lowest bounty is at 1,000)

He seriously cannot believe that their crime stems from vandalism, grand theft, evasion from police and destruction of property. Plus, there are crimes where assaulting police officers has also been noted. But the only one who does that is Shadow the Phantom Slasher who targets police officers therefore that charge is going to added to that list..

But once he came in as he, Zed and Zapp, crashed their afterparty. The members look nothing like their wanted posters. They all look like kids that should be belonged in high school. But appearances would be deceiving and Leo wants to see if they also has horns like-

 __ ** _"Shithead."_** Leo blinked as he heard and looks over a short boy wearing a red hoodie with a green symbol radioactive t-shirt. Right away, the short teen stomps over and got between Zapp and Rust. The short teen growls at Zapp despite the height difference. Heck, he's shorter than Leo.

"Eh? What do you _say?_ " Zapp asked smugly, looking down at the short teen.

"Shithead! That means you dumbass! Who the fuck do you think are comin over here like that?!" He shouted.

 _Oh no…._ Zed, Leo and Rust thought unison as they watched.

"Who the fuck am I? I'm the one bringing this punk in and-" Zapp referred to Rust.

"YOU AIN'T GOING TO DO SHIT! You know why?! Cause your DUMBASS made me lose a game of Jenga against this PRICK sitting over there!" Navarro pointed to a skinny teen with a gray scarf who looks entrained and amused right now by this. Shdwkyz waves to them.

"I don't give a-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I don't give a shit how you don't give a shit! You made me lose! I WAS WINNING! I-I was about to win after my turn and your dumbass made it fall! I-I-I KILL FOR LESS! Who the hell are you calling dumbass after kicking down a door, you dumbass? I'm going to kick your ass next FRIDAY you-what the **_fuck_** are you digging your nose for?" Navarro and Rust looked disgusted so did the other teens. Zed and Leo also cringed as they watched Zapp digging his nose as if he didn't hear the short teen's yelling and threats.

"Oi, brat." Zapp looks to Rust, ignoring Navarro right now, "I didn't know you kept a **loud-ass** _chihuahua_ in here."

'CHIHUAHUA?!" Navarro goes to lunge at Zapp but his collar is pulled back by Rust. It looked like Rust doesn't want any conflict either. Rust scowls at the three. "Look, can we not? Me and my team don't want any trouble. What do you guys want?" He asked while Jaron is trying to get Navarro to calm down.

"We would like you to come with us." Zed said calmly. "We are requested to do so since Klaus wants to see how are you doing."

 _More like ordered to do so._ Shdwkyz thought. Not trusting them one bit.

"Uh…yeah!" Leo nods.

"Rust, who are these guys?" Ink asked curiously. Rust sighs then answers, "These are the guys I was talking to you about when I was gone missing."

This got everyone alarmed except Taz and Gerald looked confused since they weren't there for the meeting.

"WHAT?! THIS IS THEM? THESE ARE THE FUCKERS?!" Navarro shouted as he looks to Rust then to the trio in disbelief.

"Interesting…I expected something else." Shdwkyz commented.

"Woah…" Fosh is seeing the members of the Libra in the flesh. Though, he expected them to be….well intimidating. They thought they will be in some uniforms or such but they look like ordinary. Maybe, they are scarier and secretive like that.

"Indeed." Hellmare said.

"They don't look so tough." Maggie commented.

"Yeah." Oblivion agreed.

Zapp starts to scowl as he hears the blunt comments from the teenagers. He sucked his teeth, "Hey dumbass! You telling them about us?! What the hell?"

"What? I shouldn't?! Because your BOSS gave me a BUSINESS CARD." Rust reminding them.

 _He's not wrong._ Leo thought as he recalled Klaus showed his business card to one when he's on his way to 'save' Zapp in the E-Den for fighters, one time.

Zapp clicked his tongue. "Well…nobody should know that! We're- then he hears snickering from the table that short boy has come from. Zapp glares at the one who snickers.

"Honestly, for the people called themselves a secret organization. You sure don't like act it." It's Shdwkyz who is laughing at the three members. "I mean…do you three even realized what yourselves just walked into?"

"Yeah! A room of dumbass kids getting their asses kicked tonight." Zapp retored. Shdwkyz sneers as he crosses his legs, "I would ** _like_** to see _you_ try…"

"Zapp! We shouldn't provoke them!" Zed told his co-worker firmly, trying to remind him what they're here for.

"I don't give a shit! Cause none of them wants to cooperate and this _one_ over there doesn't look like he wants to come with us." Zapp jerked a thumb to Rust. Zed sighed and looks over to the blond, "Rust. Do you not want to come with us? After everything, I think it's in your best interest that you come with us. We can help you."

Rust bit his lip as he looks conflicted. He says this,

"I'm sorry, man. But no…I can't trust you guys! I heard you guys killed people like-…"

"Wow. What the fuck are ya? A pussy?" Zapp cuts him off.

 _"A what?"_ Rust furrowed his brows at him. Zapp walks up to him. "Cuz last time I checked, you didn't mind wanting to killin that Blood Breed who hurt your friends, did ya. In fact, you didn't mind eating him too." Zapp stated.

"Zapp…." Zed warns as he sees the boy shifted uncomfortably. Not good.

"What the hell are you-that's different!" Rust bares his teeth as he takes a step back.

"Yeah? You even tried try to eat our Chief. So what makes you different from us?"

 _Zapp, shut the hell up._ Leo thought frantically as he sees Rust's friends getting upset by the minute.

"I didn't…"

"Hell, you don't want to admit it because you're a fucking pussy. You don't want to admit you've got a fucking problem. Hey! Did your friends knows about this? Because I bet they're don't! Because once they know about what you did. I bet they will ran away from you."

"Hey!" Zapp looks over to a frowning girl in a navy jacket with a sideways glance, "Even if Rust has a problem! Even he doesn't tell us, doesn't mean we will ran away from him. Also, he's not scared! I mean everyone has a problem that nobody talks about it and that's okay! We can't force them unless they want to." She frowns as she is telling him this.

"And you are?" Zapp asked.

"I'm Vanity Ink Vanguard." Ink introduced to Zapp proudly. Zapp eyed at her for a moment and then, "Wait a minute. Are you….Van Ink The Dragon with that 90,000 bounty?!"

 _Zapp! !_ Leo shouted in his head. This got everyone on edge as they looked ready to fight once Zapp mentioned the bounty for everyone to hear.

"Yeah….I think that's me." Ink answered with a raised eyebrow. Zapp looks at her up and down then says this,

"Huh. You sure got the body, but you're _flat_ as hell."

 _This son of-_ Rust glowered.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU SON OF A BITCH?" Navarro shouted, not liking how this guy dissed Ink like that. This guy is on his shit list! Even Shdkwyz wouldn't throw an insult like that.

"Hey…" Maggie glared.

"Not cool." Jaron frowned.

 _"What does he mean flat as hell?"_ Said the naive Ink whispered to Oblivion whom shakes her head, "You don't want to know." Oblivion replied while glaring at Zapp with disgust. It seems Zapp is going to be on this team's shit list.

"I told you. I'm part of the group called Libra, so move aside unless you all want to be my bonus to my paycheck for your bounties, **midget.** "

Then everything went silent as the members of the DBT widened their eyes in shock as if Zapp shot someone. Zed noticed this and the increasing tension in the air. Then he hears a _'oh dear',_ he looks over to the boy with the gray long scarf as he counted up to three fingers. "1…2….3." Shdwkyz counted signaling Navarro's explosion.

 **"Who do the fuck you calling midget, you plastic bag-wearing garbage stupid motherfucker?"**

Zapp looked taken aback at the insult but he widens his eyes as the boy's eyes is glowing bright green as they were glaring at them. He was right up in his face despite the hiegh difference. Navarro forces himself to be tipping-toe. Zapp starts to lean back, taking steps back before bumping into Zed and Leo who looks now concerned now as they are frozen in their places. It looks Navarro is going to kill them. But what they're aren't unprepared is for some f-bombs and other verbal bombings going to be drop on them.

"What? Because you think you're in some **_big bad secret_** organization, you're the _hot_ shit?! Do you think you can diss us, push us around and call me a midget based on some fucking height difference?! What? Do I _amused_ you?! Well, guess what?! You're fucking jackshit! You're so shit, you smell like shit, you should live in a fucking landfill! I bet you get your clothes from a costume store! I bet it's fucking plastic just like your hair! Lemme tell you they're not recyclable! It's straight up trash just like you!" Navarro continues, "What fuck are you wearing white for? It gets dirty easily with your blood and shit, dumbass! Now listen here, you pimping reverse poser, you moonwalk back to the fuck you come from. Cause you ain't no fucking smooth criminal. " Navarro wasn't done with Zapp. Far from it. In fact, Zapp isn't the ONLY one getting shit on.

"You can take this one whose squinting like a _motherfucking_ penguin over _there_ " Navarro points to Leonardo, " and ship him back the _fuck off_ to **_Antarctica_** because someone needs to tell him that the Groundhog said that spring is fucking coming! Winter is over! Happy Feet wants his half-brother back!"

 _P-P-penguin?!_ Leonardo is so taken aback as he doesn't know what to say to that. He swears that he heard a squawk from a penguin somewhere.

"And you take _Shape of Water_ over here!" He points to Zed, "And tell him to fuck off back to Atlantic Ocean because Atlantis is fucking calling! Sebastian has a stroke and wants his blue cousin to sing _Under The Sea_ at Broadway, ASAP!"

 _Shape…of…Water?_ Honestly Zed has no idea what _that_ is referencing to but he get the Atlantic ocean and Atlantis part. He never felt so attacked in his life but he wouldn't dare interrupt this child. He is blaming Zapp for this.

"I don't give a **FUUUUUCK! -** if your group is named after some horoscope. Shit! Your new name should be fucking CANCER because I have a cure to wipe you all three from the face of this fucking planet. I WILL NUKED YOU because all three of you are so SHIT, I beat you with these hands and feet! So fuck you, fuck your organization named CANCER, fuck your clothes, fuck your blood-using bullshit, and also again! FUCK YOU!" Navarro shouts at Zapp, jabbing his finger against his chest, "You plastic-wearing dumbass whose hair color that looks like some plastic sperm-it's like you came from someone who just jacked off! What the fuck is your name?!"

Nobody said anything. The members of the DBT went ooohhh in silent while Maggie and Jaron cover the ears of Taz and Gerald. They're way too young to hear this.

Not to mention, the Libra agents were receiving hand signals from Rust whose behind an angry ready-to-fight Navarro, telling them to NOT say anything for their own safety. But the three felt if they don't say anything, they're going to get their ass kicked by this baby-face gremlin.

"H-his name is Z-zapp." Leonardo breaks the silence with a stammered answer. He knows that he literally throwing his senior under the bus despite the _look of betrayal_ given from him. But Leonardo doesn't give a shit. Why? Because this is all Zapp's fault for getting them into this shit in the first place. He deserves this.

"Zapp?! The fuck? What? Did you got named after because you got _zapped_ a bunch of times from the sky? Shit! It seems like God must fucking hate you, dumbass! Guess what? Your new name is going to be Sperm Top! Because your hair is like strands of them! No, wait! Trash Bag because of the plastic clothes that fit a shithead like you. Shit, I can't fucking decide!"

 _Oh god…._ Leonardo can't believe that they opened a can of worms thanks to Zapp. But ….seeing Zapp's face is priceless. Now he knows exactly how he feels when being called names like Pube Head or Nut-Sack for example. Zapp's face is in shock then changes to anger. Right away, the man grabs the shirt of Navarro and goes to hostler him up in the air,

"ZAPP! NO!" Zed shouts.

"SHUT UP!" Zapp shouted.

No way in hell. No way, he's going to get told off by some twelve-year-old baby-faced brat! No way in hell!

"I wanna see you try, you little shit! Because I know your chihuahua yapping ass won't do shit-YECOWH-OW" Zapp immediate drops Navarro on the drops after receiving a kick in the shin.

"You. _little._ **_!_**!" Zapp hops on one foot while holding his shin while cursing out Navarro who is now being pulled back by Rust and Jaron.

"Call me a midget again, motherfucker! You fucking plastic bag! Make my motherfucking day!" Navarro shouted at Zapp, ready to fight him but he is pulled by Rust.

"EVERYONE KNOCK IT OFF! **"** Rust yelled. This got everyone to stop and drags Navarro to Maggie. "Maggie, hold him back." Rust tells her.

"R-right." Maggie answered as she grabs Navarro whose is breathing from all that rant.

"Everyone calm down." Jaron waved his hands just to diffused the situation. "Let's all talk like we're civili people here and discuss. I mean like Rust said, we don't want any trouble, okay? We hear about you guys and he says, you guys aren't that bad." Though Jaron wasn't sure if he believes that.

"Agreed. We don't want any trouble, we just want to talk to Rust." Zed said as he is agreement. Finally, someone whose reasonable here. "I apologize for my colleague's comments earlier." Zapp clicked his tongue.

"It's cool." Ink smiles at the merman right away. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, Zed." It was the first time that Rust spoke his name, surprising the merman. "Besides….he's the **one** who should be sayin sorry." Rust walks towards Zapp and stares him down. "If you guys really want me to go with you, you gotta fight me first."

"Eh?" Zapp raised a brow as he seems amused by this.

"Wait…what, please! Rust! That won't be necessary!" Zed waved his hand.

"Rust, are you sure?" Hellmare asked.

"Yes! You just recovered. The party is for you!" Ophelia said with concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm really sorry for dragging you guys into all this. I need to fix my problem and that means I'm kickin this guy's ass." Rust glared at Zapp which the man smirks. "Now that's something I'd want to hear! Ya know…I really need to you payback for the shit you pulled."

"Yeah, okay, I like to see that. I want to see if Libra isn't all talk."

 _Just why?_ Zed wonders.

"Fine! But don't be crying like a bitch when I kicked your ass." Zapp sneered.

"Same to you." Rust cracks his knuckles.


	16. Chapter 16 - Rust vs Zapp Pt1

Sorry for the lateness! Also, I saw everyone's comments and I am so happy to see that people are enjoying as well asking questions! It might take me a while to answer those questions! So please be patient as I trying to think of a way to answer it. Also, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

This isn't what he expected. Zed looks to two combatant on opposite sides.

His co-worker and fellow disciple of the Dipper Arts, Zapp on one side.

And on the other side, there's the blond youth whose blood and power can combat a Blood Breed, Rust.

He should object to this but it seems neither is backing down. In addition to that, Zapp tells him that this will be over quickly much to his exasperation. But what's more bewildering….

Zed looks to the rest who are at the patio. Rust's friends along with Leo sitting there watching this. Leo slowly looks over to the teens who seem excited and cheers their friend on. _Are they okay with this?_ Then he looks at one girl particular. The young lady, Van Ink The Dragon propose that someone should be a referee and decides whoever isn't knocked out wins in this fight.

Zed didn't get a saying as Zapp goes on saying, "That's fine! So whose the ref?!" He asked, getting impatient.

Her friends too ask who goes to be a referee to which Van Ink points at him. Zed to be the referee. Her friends started to object which Van Ink says,

"With this guy, Hellmare can be the second ref! Just to make it fair." She said. As to where Hellmare is standing right next to him. Standing there calmly watching this. She noticed him looking at her which she gives him a small smile before turning her attention back to Rust and Zappa.

Rust cracks his knuckles and rolls his shoulders. Ink, Navarro, and Ophelia go on to check upon him.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? You haven't recovered fully yet." Ophelia voicing her concerns.

"It's fine. I won't push myself too hard." Rust stated, ensuring the young healer that there's nothing to worry about.

"Get this fucker good, alright Rust?" Navarro said.

"I will."

"Good luck and have fun, okay?" Ink smiles.

"Got it!" Rust nods his head with a grin. Then the three went back to the patio. Then the door from the inside of the penthouse opens, revealing Jaron carrying different drinks to each of the members. Then he gives a can of soda to Leo.

"Huh? Wait…I didn't ask for anything." Leo said. Jaron shakes his head and waving his hand telling him, it's fine.

"I figured you need a drink. I mean we're going to be here for a while." Jaron tells him with a smile before he sits down with his friends.

This made Leo ponder. How could everyone be fine with this? He is sure that Zed isn't and Zapp just wanted to beat Rust. The reason is quote on quote he needed to teach Rust a lesson. Leo wasn't sure what to think. Rust saved him like what? Twice?! He has seen what he can do to a Blood Breed but Rust is younger than him and doesn't have much experience that Zapp has.

Honestly, he feels bad for him as Leo knows who's going to win this.

"Alright, are both fighters ready?" Hellmare asked the two.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Zapp answered.

"Same here," Rust answered.

"The rules are whoever gets knocked out cold loses and the person remains standing wins," Hellmare said. "If the person is unable to fight for any reason, we as the referees decide who's the winner." Hellmare then looks to Zed. "Does that sound good to you, sir?"

"It is." Zed nodded. The rules seem straightforward but "I also would like to add that if anyone suffers a serious injury, then the match is off."

"Hah? Then whose going to be the loser?!" Zapp shouted. "Someone is going to end up with broken bones, it ain't going to be me!"

Zed just glares at him as giving him _-are-you-serious_ -look. Did Zapp forget the importance of the mission?

"Indeed, if anyone is going to suffer any serious injuries that can hinder someone's ability to move then the winner would be the one with fewer injuries or no injuries." Zed sighed. Hellmare nods in agreement, "That does make sense. Very well. Then that rule will be added."

"Hey Ink!" Leo blinked when he looks over to the short teen in the red hoodie who is still fuming from earlier. What was his name? Navarro?

"Yeah?" Ink answered. And that's Ink? Huh? Is she Van Ink The Dragon. She's younger than he thought. Leo thought as he listens in to the conversation.

"Why the hell did you pick one of those Libra assholes to be referee first?!" Navarro demanded, not liking this one bit. But secretly, he hopes that Rust kicks this trash bag's ass.

 _That's a good question._ Leo thought.

"Yes, I also want to know," Shdwkyz asked. Ink appears to be in thought before giving her answer, "Well I think I remember him somewhere in Central Park. He was doing magic and I think he's pretty cool. "

 _Eh?_ Now that he thinks of it. Zed always go to Central Park just to show his origami trick using his blood-technique low-key. He is doing this just to earn money since he's having trouble finding a job outside of Libra.

"That's why?" Shdwkyz asked incredulously, "You can't be serious."

"Yeah!" Maggie pitched in, "What happens if he cheats?" Navarro nods furiously. "Yeah! What happens if the fisherman cheats for that asshole." He points at Zapp.

"He won't." Ink simply said.

"How do you know?" Maggie not convinced.

"Because he won't. I mean this guy agreed in being a referee without a problem. Besides Hellmare is with him." Ink replied. "Also...I want to see what Libra guys can do!" Ink grinned, excited to see this fight.

HUH?! Leo is shocked when hearing that. Right now, Leo is thinking that Van Ink is either acting like a kid or is more to her than how she looks. She just allows this just to see what Libra is made of? What will she do once she sees Zapp's blood arts? What would she and her fraction go to do with that sort of information?

"That's it? So we're just watching on who are we dealing with here?" Shdwkyz said which confirms Leo's suspicions.

"Didn't Rust said that these guys using their blood to fight just like he does?"Oblivion playing on her Sw*tch as she points it out.

"You know…we never see Rust use his blood stuff when we go out." Fosh commented. "I wonder if he's going to use it against this guy or does the usual."

"I don't know. But the reason I'm okay with this because Rust doesn't like this Zapp guy that much. But if these guys are really strong, I want to see their boss!" Ink smiled as she clasped her hands.

"Huh? You mean from the business card he got?" Jaron mentioned.

 _What the?_ Leo thought as he is now worried as he stares at the teens wide-eyed. This isn't good. This is bad! Now what? No, relax. "Hey." _As long as Zapp finishes this quick, we can just go. But what happens if they don't accept Rust losing and him being taken away?_ "Hey, you." _What they're going to do? I need to text Klaus about this. Maybe he knows-_

"HEY! YOU FREAKIN PENGUIN!" Navarro shouts at Leonardo's ear which he got to scream and almost drop his phone in the ground. He looks at the boy in shock while making sure that he keeps his eyes squint.

"Y-yeah, what?" Leo goes and tries to put up a front that he's not intimated of them.

"We got questions!" Navarro demanded.

"Hold on, Navarro! The fight is about to start!" Ink said.

—

"Alright! Ready! Fight! " Hellmare announced the match.

 _Okay, as much as I don't like this guy. I gotta hold back since he's a human._ Rust thought while cracking his knuckles and starts to approach. However, he stops when he sees Zapp pulls out a cigar and lit it up while looking to the side smugly. The teen blinks.

What the? "HEY!" Rust shouts, trying to get Zapp's attention "What the heck are ya doing?!"

"What it looks like I doing, dumbass? I takin a smoke here!" Zapp retorts.

"When we're fighting?!" Rust asked, scowling. Is this guy for real?

"Yeah, when we're fightin.." Zapp said smugly, talking to Rust as if he is stupid. "What? Does it bother ya that much or somethin? I can take you on while I smoke with no problem.." He inhales from the cigar and exhales the smoke from his mouth. "You're just a stupid kid from what I'm seeing. Easy to take down."

Rust grits his teeth. This guy…. Does he think he's that easy to beat? He will show him.

"So come on! Hit me!" Zapp taunts the blond with the wave of his hand.

 _Whatever, your funeral._ Rust charges at Zapp with his fist raised. However, Zapp didn't dodge until the last second, he sidestepped to evade once Rust got close and swings.

"!" Before Rust turns around, he got a roundhouse kick to the face. He staggers backward.

"See? You're just a stupid kid like the rest of your friends over there." Zapp jerks a thumb at his fraction sitting at the patio.

Rust quickly recovers and shouts, "Shut up! Screw-" Only to receive another kick to the face. Rust hits the floor and tries to distance himself by skidding back. Bastard. Does this guy only uses kicks or something? No…what kind of Blood Arts did he use? Ugh! I can't remember! _Didn't he use strings of them?!_ Rust stands up and glares at Zapp as he talked.

"Where's that all that blood claw and all of that batshit? What? Did you use it when someone pisses you off?" Zapp yelled.

Rust grits his teeth, "Shut up! Fight me seriously, asshole!" Rust yelled back, "Use your stupid Blood thing or whatever!"

"Blood Arts, dumbass." Zapp corrected the blond which frustrates the teen further as he goes to grab him with his metal claw. However, Zapp grabs his wrist and throws him over his shoulder. Rust hits the ground on his back hard.

"If anything, I just take that arms of yours!"

Immediately, Rust's eyes shot open and turn his body. Amazingly, his metal arm, Destroyer turns as well as it has incredible flexibility. Rust pulls Destroyer away from Zapp. "Screw you! You guys are not taking my arm again! GOT THAT?!" He charges and goes to slash at Zapp, only to hit something red that took a form of a sword.

Eh?

 **斗流血法** **\- 刃身ノ壱** **·焔丸**

 **Big Dipper Blood Battle Style**

 **Blade Form One, Homuramaru**

"Woah! Did he use and turn his blood into a sword?!" Ink is amazed by this.

Rust scowls as he heard that. No doubt, it is amazing but it still pisses him off. Whatever. He deals with people using swords as weapons. He can just-

However, Rust's thoughts went into a screeching halt as a quick swipe of Zapp's sword is too fast for him to register. It was less than a second. In a blink of an eye. Rust didn't realize until now that his eyes slowly went to see that Destroyer got severed starting with the wrist.

"Holy shit!" It was his friends as they see this.

"What the hell just happened?!" Navarro shouted, demanding an explanation.

"That guy is fast, that's what happened," Shdwkyz answered as he saw it. This match got a little interesting.

"Tch!" Rust gritted his teeth as his arm starts to put itself together due to his blood. He jumped away from Zapp right now. _Great, so this guy is fast. Faster like Shdwkyz._ Rust glares. Crap. What the hell he's going to do.

"What's the matter?! You scared?!." He asked smugly as he twirls his sword casually while thinking. _So that arm put itself together even being severed. Tch. That's a pain in the ass. Guess I can dish some swings so his arm won't keep up._ Zapp smirks. "Where's that talk of kicking my ass?! Because the way I see it, I'm the one whose going go to kick yer ass!"

Rust growls and starts charging not even realizing that he took the bait, line, and sinker. Zapp let out quick and fierce swings of his Homuramaru. Rust holds up his arms in respond. There are inflicted cuts on Rust skin as well as scratches on his Destroyer. But the Zapp knew the blond can take it. From what he saw and hear, this kid had one hell of a healing factor.

Rust is getting upset that he is on defensive and so he changes to the offensive. Waiting for an opportunity, his Destroyer strikes and grabs hold of Homuramaru. Then he grips and pulls forward with a surprised Zapp. Rust goes to deliver a punch to the chest. But it never made contact as strands of blood ensnares Rust. What the?!

(刃身の式·空斬糸

 **Blade Form Two, Sky-Slicing Strand**

When he did?! Rust panicked until he is being lifted into the air.

"HEY!" He looks to see Zapp have this wicked grin as if he is looking towards farther on his right. In this backyard of the penthouse, there's a huge pool down the steps. Slowly, Rust starts to understand what Zapp is about to do.

"OH! HELL! Don't you even-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he is flung into the pool.


	17. Chapter 17 - Rust vs Zapp Part Two

Okay! Here's part two! This is a struggle for me because I might have a problem writing fight scenes! So please feel free to criticize this as well give me references on how to improve! I would really love to hear your thoughts!

* * *

This is a bad night. No, this is the worst night of Rust's life.

Everything went well after everything back at the hospital. He just wanted to have a night out with his friends, go home with them and sleep just to forget the whole thing.

But no!

Libra has to come and try to wreck everything up. He wasn't sure what to think of them anymore. First, that asshole Zapp has to diss him and his friends. And now he has to nerve to diss Ink like that?! Yeah, he isn't going to let that slide. Not without a fight. Hell, he's not going anywhere with Libra. He thought he got this but damn it! That guy is too fast to deal with. And ANNOYING AS HELL. Now he's being dunked into the water over and over again because of that Blood Arts crap!

 _Damnit! I need to do something to get out of this._ Rust grits his teeth and tries to endure this ordeal as much as possible.

"HEY! REFEREES! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Navarro shouts as he stands up and is now pissed to see this right now. "HEY, YOU! FISH GUY! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" He points to Rust being dunked into the water once more while Zapp is laughing his ass off ( _if not, so evilly_ ) while dunking Rust into the pool by tying his arms and legs together with his blood technique, Sky-Slicing Strands.

"This isn't a fight! This is straight-up bullshit!" Maggie yelled, also pissed to see this.

"This is too much!" Ophelia cried as she covers her mouth with her hands, now distressed.

"Yeah! That isn't right!" Fosh cried in agreement. Both Taz and Gerald are being comforted by Jaron. "Yeah, this is going overboard," Jaron said.

"Sheesh…" Shdwkyz is now feeling bad for the blond. He hates to be in his shoes right now. Now boos are in order along with the complaints thrown at the two referees. One of them looks embarrassed while the other had this poker face.

Leo swore that he sees Zed twitched an eye and can feel that he's embarrassed and getting ticked off by Zapp's antics. Leo looks over to the person being called Hellmare who remained stoic and hasn't done anything to stop this. Does she not see that Rust is losing right now?

"HELLMARE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! SAY SOMETHING!" Navarro shouts.

"There are no rules against this," Hellmare replied calmly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Maggie balked.

"No, I am not," Hellmare answered.

"BUT RUST-" Fosh cried.

"It isn't over yet." Ink cuts her team off bluntly. Everyone on the patio even Leo looks at Ink wide-eyed.

"INK! ARE YOU BLIND?!" Navarro shouts and walks over to Ink, now seriously concerned for Rust and now starting to angry at Ink right now. "For fuck's sake, he just got healed and now that asshole is ** _fucking waterboarding_** him! We should do something!"

"Do you see Rust quitting?" Ink replied who is unusually calm.

"H-he's right!" Now it was Leo speaking out as heads turn to see the man stands up and walks over to the two, "I mean, Rust has no chance to defeat Zapp!" As much as he dislikes Zapp, he and rest of Libra are difficult to almost impossible to beat. That's a fact. No way, Rust can beat Zapp like this. "You need to call it off."

 **"PENGUIN!"** Navarro now glares at Leo as he is now addressing the Eyes of Libra as an arctic flights bird and points at him then to the chair, "Sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up! This is all your fucking fault!"

 _EH?! Wut-What-WHAT?! I'm agreeing with you here!_ _I'm on your side, goddamnit!_ Leo yelled mentally as he is in disbelief. "What?"

"This wouldn't happen if you Libra assholes leave us the fuck alone! You come in here….." Navarro now begins his rant, "Ruin my game against Shdwkyz."

"Oh, boy… ** _here we go._** " Shdwkyz crossed his arms and rolls his eyes _. Is he still on that?_

"Then you have your asshole friend called me a motherfucking chihuahua!" He's not going to address that Zapp also called him a midget. Yeah, he's not going to acknowledge that insult at all for the sake of his pride, "Call Ink flat and now we have this fight and your shit friend decides to take a piss out of Rust! What the fuck is the matter with you guys?!"

Now Leo is upset as he can't believe this, "I'm not that jerk's friend. This wouldn't happen- I mean look! You should of let us explain and-it's dangerous to let him be because-

"Who the _fuck_ decides that!? **Everyone** and **EVERYTHING** is dangerous, you dumbass penguin! Where the hell do you think you at?!" Navarro cuts him off.

"Stop calling me names! **Also, I'm not a penguin! Do I look like a freaking penguin to you?!"** Leo retorts.

"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT, SO FU-"

 **"QUIET!"** Ink roared which shuts down the argument immediately as she slams down her sword creating a crack on the tiles. It got the boys to shut up. Ink lets out a sigh and looks at Leo and Navarro,

"Look. Guys! You made your points. But it's up to Rust, got it? He's the one should be calling quits. If he does, then Hellmare and Zed will call this off. Right, Hellmare?" Ink shouts. The girl, Hellmare nods.

"If he calls it quits or…he's unconscious, then Zapp is the winner," Hellmare said and looks to the merman. "Would that suffice?" Zed widens his eyes at this and nods furiously, "Yes of course! Zapp!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I heard ya!" Zapp pulls Rust up from the water and holds him in mid-air over the pool. "Oi brat! You're alive?!" He shakes the blond a little. The teen coughs up water and gasping for air. He glares at Zapp after doing so.

"Want to call it quits?" Zapp grins.

Rust grits his teeth and mumbles something under his breath.

"Ha? I didn't hear ya. Want to repeat that?" Zapp brings him closer to him. Why? Just to hear the words from his mouth.

"Did ya say that you want to forfeit?!" He asked with a smug look on his face. There is no way to get out of this. All this kid have to do is to say two words.

However, Zapp receives his answer in a squirt of water right at his face from Rust. Rust then brings his head backward and head-butt Zapp so hard that made him let go of him. Rust hits the floor with 'oof' then stands up, shaking his head, getting water out of his ears.

"How about go to hell, shithead?!" Rust shouts which receive applause from his friends.

"He got a hit in!" Maggie shouted as she smiles.

"YES!" Fosh exclaimed as he is glad to see this.

"Nice move. That shut him up." Shdwkyz smirked.

"See?" Ink looks to the boys. "Looks like he's not quitting." She said with a smile. This got Navarro huffs and roars,

"KICK HIS ASS, RUST!" Navarro exclaimed. Leo just stared at this. What the hell is wrong with this team?!

Zapp staggers for a moment as he covers his mouth and tries to wipe away the spit and water from his face. He would have sworn that dumbass brat chip a tooth or somewhere. He didn't expect the little shit to squirt water at him and headbutt him at the same time. Zapp spats, "Guess I'm going to knock you out and drag your sorry ass to the office."

"I wanna see you try!" Rust cracks his knuckles. "Come to me!"

Zapp had his blood strands transformed into his blade, Homuramaru. He charges at the blond and swings his blade. Rust dodges and quickly parries with his metal claw. Zapp counters with a roundhouse kick. Rust grabs his leg and pushes him back before charging in with a punch. But Zapp grabs his wrist and spun him around then let go and kicks him down with his face hitting the floor.

Rust rolls and got up, only to be grabbed by the hair and got into a headlock.

"Noogie!" Zapp shouts as he rubs his knuckles into Rust's scalp.

"Okay, what is this now? This looks like an elementary school fight." Shdwkyz surmised this scene as he face-faulted at this while everyone is cheering for Rust despite this.

"THE HELL?! LET GO!" Rust bites down on his arm.

"YEOWCH! YOU LITTLE SHIT! That's the second time you bite me!" Zapp cursed.

"Second time?" Jaron raised a brow. "What's he talking about?" He looks to Leo which made him blinked.

"Well..uh...Zapp got Rust into a headlock before so he bites him.." Leo answered.

"Ooohhhh." Everyone nodded and accepted that answer.

 _Why'd I answered that question?_ Leo thought.

—-

Zapp kneels Rust in the chin and throws him down to the ground. "Guess I going to show you that I'm no pushover!" Zapp transformed his blade into a bigger one with jagged edges.

刃身ノ四‧紅蓮骨喰

 **Blade Form Four, Crimson Bone-Eaten**

"Navarro! Look! His sword changed!" Ink exclaimed as she got excited to see this.

"YEAH! I noticed!" Navarro frowns at this. Everyone is now on edge as they are anxious to see what happens next.

"Big deal! Ya got a bigger sword! That's nothin!" Rust is up as he raises his fists. But Rust wasn't prepared for the speed of the swings of the large sword from its owner. He almost forgot Zapp's speed. He had to evade and goddamn- he would have sworn that he sees small flames.

Holy crap.

This guy is superhuman.

"!" Rust dodges another swing and another, not realizing that he's backing up to the edge of the building where there is a luxurious glass fence. He widens his eyes as he felt a wall.

"Got ya!" Zapp raises his sword as he like the panicked look on the blond's face. Of course, he won't hit him through the glass that would cause problems. Like his shitty friends will go over and butt in. Besides, he's not a devil. He going to send him flying to the other side of the yard. That's even better!

 _Wait-eh?!_

However, he didn't expect for Rust to enter his range when he brought the sword down. Blood spill out as the Crimson-Bone Eater made contact with the teen's shoulder. He intended to slam his sword at Rust and take him a spin so he can launch him into the air. Not cut him down! What the hell is this kid thinking?!

Zapp widens his eyes as he sees Rust grinning.

 _This crazy-_

With a small grunt, Rust lifts the large blade with his metal claw gripping it. He rips the sword off from his shoulder. Then he pushes it upwards. He rushes forward, then grabs the wrist of the Zapp with Destroyer.

Pulling him forward then right away, his human fist made contact with Zapp's face. Striking him right in the face.

"He got him!" Ink yelled.

"FINALLY!" Navarro exclaimed. Rust's friends cheered.

Rust smiles at his achievement. However, it wasn't a victory.

Zapp didn't go down from that. Not at all. He suddenly grabs Rust's wrist. The blond would have sworn that he heard a growl from the silvery-haired man.

"That does it," Zapp growled.

The large blade transforms into strands of blood then starts to coil around Rust's arm that made contact with Zapp.

"AGAIN?! Are you fucking serious?!" Navarro cursed. However, what they didn't expect was for Zapp to grab Rust by the collar with two hands and head butts him hard.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" Zapp shouted at him before delivering a second one to the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HEL-" Then Rust got flipped on his back before being put in a chokehold from behind. Oh hell! This again?! Rust starts to thrash while kicking his feet. He opens his mouth to bite but Zapp was too quick as he puts on the pressure, tightening his hold, pulling his head upwards. Rust panics.

"Ack!"

Slowly, he starts to lose conciseness as his world starts to get blurry and dark. He can't breathe.

"Come on, Rust! Get out of it! You can do it!" Navarro seeing this now standing on his chair and yelling while jumping up and down. "Don't lose to that asshole trash-bag!"

"Yeah! You can do it!" Fosh cheered.

"You can do it, Rust!" Gerald yelled.

"Yeah! Beat that guy! " Maggie yelled.

"Rust! We believe in you! You got this." Said Jaron.

"Please don't lose!" Ophelia cried.

"Yeah! Don't lose!" Fosh yelled.

"!" Rust starts to fight to remain consciousness due to his friends' support. But it wasn't enough to get out of Zapp's hold.

"You heard them, Rust!" It was Ink now. "You got this! It's up to you! You can do this!"

That was the motivator he needs. Slowly, he pressures the blood in Destroyer and goes to grip one of Zapp's arms. He grips and starts to crush it.

"Why you little!" Zapp clicks his tongue and grits his teeth. No way, he's going to lose to some brat. Rust pulls the arm outwards, slowly breaking Zapp's hold. Zapp uses his blood strands to pull his metal arm back. With a growl, the blond yells then throw his head forward and brings him back right at Zapp's nose.

Seriously, how many headbutts would be throwing around here?

Rust feels the hold is loosened so Rust got out of it then immediately stands. Before he can do anything, Zapp decked Rust in the face before receiving a punch in return. A fistfight ensues. They were handing hits on each other and neither is backing down as blood is dripping from their bruises.

Zapp with a bleeding lip and Rust with a bloody nose and not to mention, an injury on his shoulder before it starts to heal itself slowly. It didn't go unnoticed by the Zapp and it starts to piss him off.

"Hey! Fix yer lip with your Blood Arts. Can't ya do that?" Rust grinned.

 _Why this little shit!_

Zapp then spits blood right at his face blinding him. That was payback for that water squirt. At that moment, it gave Zapp to the opportunity to punch him in the gut then gives him a right hook in the face.

"THAT CHEATING BASTARD!" Navarro roared then throws a chair in frustration. Everyone on the left of Navarro's side easily ducks while Leo narrowly dodges it.

Rust coughs and went down on one knee, trying to recover. However, he got a foot to the top of his head, then he was quickly face down on the floor hard. Zapp pants for a moment and looks to Zed and Hellmare.

"OI! This fight is over!" Zapp shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S OVER?!" Navarro shouted, demanding an explanation.

"Can you relaxed?" Shdwkyz sighed, now annoyed by Navarro's shouting at this point.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's not over yet…" Rust growled. No way, this is over. Rust grabs his Zapp's leg with both hands. But then he felt something tie on his human hand before not realizing that his hands were tied behind his back. It was blood strands on him.

"Didn't you said if he got a serious injury, you would call it off and declare someone the winner?" Zapp asked the two but it is directly to Hellmare who still have this poker face all this time.

"That is true. You did strike at Rust's shoulder where the collarbone is. Bones can take a while to heal." Hellmare pointed out. Zapp scoffs at that, "More like this dumbass put himself in harm's way."

Rust cursed under his breath and shouts in response, "I can still keep going even if bone got cracked!"

"Nonsense!" It was Zed's turn to speak. "This has gone long enough! It's time we end this! Please, we should call this off." He tells this Hellmare.

"Ya heard him! So what's it going to be?" Zapp asked Hellmare, not giving a shit what the rest of Rust's friends thinks as he forces Rust's head down with his foot. "I just ended up killing this brat by accident. And I'm pretty sure that there ain't a rule against that."

That got everyone up arms. Rust already widens his eyes while feeding the strain on his neck.

"Did he just said what I think he says?!" Maggie now angry balling her fists as flames start to engulf.

"Mother-Fosh! Get my grenade launcher! I'm going to blow this asshole to the kingdom!" Navarro yells which got Fosh startled.

Ink is still sitting down however she starts to grip her sword tightly.

 _Not good!_ Leo thought.

"That may be true. But I advised against that." Hellmare stated. "But you may be right….I think it's best to call it off." In the position that Rust is in, there's no way to get out of that.

"Not without me being called the winner!" Zapp said smugly.

"YOU DIDN'T WIN SHIT, ASSHOLE! YOU CHEATED!" Navarro shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Zapp shouted back.

Hellmare sighs as she gives Rust an apologetic look.

"Alright then…we can't stay here for long."Hellmare clears her throat. Before she declares the winner, Leonardo Watch blinked at something then Ink stands up immediately. _What the-?_ They both thought unison. With Leo's eyes, crimson wings are coming this way.

"EVERYONE!" Leonardo shouts.

Soon, right away almost everyone sensed it before the pair of red wings came to crash into the backyard resulting in a huge smoky explosion.

In Rust's opinion….

Can't his night get any worse?


	18. Chapter 18 - Crazy Night Pt 1

Leonardo Watch coughs as he waves the smoke away from him that is the result of the explosion. He sees two of Rust's friends. A black teen who caught him in the nick of time while the big redhead stands in front of them. What were their names again?

Maggie and Jaron?

Maggie looks over to Jaron and Leo.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Jaron said. Then he heard more coughing as teens of the DBT were pushing chairs, tables, and debris off from them.

"Shit!" Navarro coughs as he is with Oblivion as he kicks away a chair that toppled over them. "What the fuck now!?"

Then the smoke clears as it is batted away by something or rather someone. In the middle of the backyard, there was a crater where this newcomer is. It was a young man. This one had black hair and had this gothic look going for him. Wearing a black trench coat and all-black leather. He has this angry look in his eyes.

 **"Where is the demon that killed my master?!"** He yelled. Rust coughs before feeling a jerk on his collar. He looks up to see Zapp with a huge scowl on his face as he brought his blood blade at ready. "Goddamnit, why now?" He cursed. Zed has Hellmare in his arms before setting her down. "Are you alright, Miss Hellmare?" He asked.

"I'm quite alright, thank you." Hellmare coughs as she dusted herself then looks to see the gothic man with the crimson wings. "Is he a friend of yours?" She asked.

"No. That is a Blood Breed." Zed corrected.

Rust hearing that now struggling to get out of the blood bindings. "Are you kidding me?! Hey! Cut me loose!"

"No, we are not kidding you, you shitty brat." Zapp retorted then points his sword at him. "Also, you ain't going anywhere, you stay put!"

"This is bad!" Leo cried and now text right away at his phone.

"Penguin! Who the fuck is that?!" Navarro demands an answer.

"My name is not Penguin! It's LEONARDO!" Leo shouts back now finally known to Rust's team as Leonardo. Plus, he is getting sick of being called that. "And that! Is a Blood Breed!" He pointed at the gothic man who takes a big whiff of the scene and now looks like he is searching.

"A what?!" Navarro blinked.

"So that's the one who attacked you three?" Shdwkyz asked casually as he came out of explosion unscathed, as he is now wearing a mask and pulling out a katana from his sheathe.

"No, it was a different guy." Ink replied as she twirls her greatsword, Wyvern around. Leonardo overhears this and sees the teens were ready to fight.

"Wait! No! This guy is strong for you guys! You need to let us handle it."

"Leonardo, right?" Ink looks over to Leo then flashes him a genuine smile. "You're here for the Rust and the party, right? So let us handle it."

"You there!" The gothic vampire points at Zapp and Rust, "I smell my master from you! One of you has killed him!"

Rust has no idea what this Blood Breed is talking about. He has a feeling that this guy is looking at him right now. Shit, not good.

Zapp silently glares. Time stood still before the Blood Breed launches an attack, it sends a blood spike at their direction. Zapp grabbed Rust from the back of his shirt and drags him away by running.

"Don't you dare run! FACE ME!" The Blood Breed screeched. Before he throws any blood spikes, a fireball hits him, engulfing him in flames. However, it didn't do much as the vampire batted the flames away.

"Hey, Jackass! You're not fucking invited either!" Navarro shouted as Maggie held up a hand, conjuring up a fireball from her palm. Leonardo widens his eyes, are these kids insane?!

 **"You dare?!"** The Blood Breed snarled.

"Yeah, we fucking dare! **So FUCK YOU!** " Navarro aims his grenade launcher and fires bombs at him followed by Maggie throwing fireballs at the Blood Breed. Two teens darted passed the fiery duo as they going to combat the Blood Breed at close range. Ink and Shdwkyz.

"Foolish children! Do you know have any idea who or WHAT I AM?!" Blood Breed growled.

"Someone who is a party crasher?!" Ink answered with a grin. Blood Breed roared angrily as he sends out blood spikes at Ink and Shdkwyz. Ink spins Wyvern around to destroy the spikes while Shdkwyz runs behind her with his katana in hand. Maggie helps out by firing at the spikes, acting as their support. Both lunged at the Blood Breed with their blades. Both are attacking the creature from both sides.

Then there is the sound of gunshots being heard, Zed and Leonardo look at Hellmare who pulls out a rifle and starts firing at the vampire. Where in the world did that come from?!

"We're fighting! What does it fucking look like, you damn trash bag?!" Navarro hollered back. Zed doesn't want children to fight but it's unwise to tell them otherwise. "Very well, we shall help you!"

"EH?! Are you serious?!" Zapp made a face.

"We don't have much of a choice. Besides the more people, the better!" Zed argued as he twirls his trident. He sees Ink and Shdwkyz made their slashes connect but it did little but annoy the Blood Breed as he quickly regenerates.

"Well said!" Hellmare smiled as she keeps on firing. The teens are fighting while Ophelia, the healer is looking at anyone with injuries.

"Are you alright?" Ophelia asked Leonardo. Leonardo blinked and nodded, "Yeah…I'm alright. Just scrapes and bruises, I think."

"Here. Let me help." Ophelia raises her staff that is a wooden stick with an emerald gem with roots attached to it. Green spores came pouring out from the gem and encase Leonardo like a mist. Soon scratches and bruises are no more, making him awe at the magic from the girl. "Here you go!"

"Okay, guys! I think we need to get out of here!" Jaron urged the non-combatants of the team, leading them out of danger. Taz, Gerald, and Fosh are getting out of the apartment. Ophelia nods and goes to usher Leonardo, "Come, we need to go."

Leonardo is tempted to go with them. However, despite having a lack of Blood Arts, he has to stay behind. If the Blood Breed is an Elder, he needs to stay behind to get its name. Even though, he has done so. He is no coward especially since he is saved by Rust two times!

"No, go out without me," Leonardo said quietly. "Ophelia, come on!" Fosh asked. Ophelia looked hesitantly in leaving someone behind but she has to go.

"Don't worry! We will catch up with you guys." Oblivion answered as she joins in the fight.

Then suddenly, the Blood Breed has just enough.

 **"ENOUGH!"** A surge of power was unleashed sending everyone flying. Ink and Shdwkyz skids across the floor. While Maggie braces herself while Navarro takes shelter behind her. Oblivion who is with Leonardo smashes flying debris coming at them. Jaron who is leading the rest to leave tripped along with Gerald, Taz, Fosh, and Ophelia due to the force of power. Hellmare yelped as she is sent flying, going to fly out of the building. Zed quickly ensnares the girl with his Blood Arts saving her from falling to her death. As for Zapp and Rust, Zapp made his blood blade larger to use as a shield to brace themselves, lessen the impact.

The backyard and patio of the penthouse are destroyed. The water from the pool is everywhere, splashing everywhere. Water has been overflowing around. Navarro coughs while Maggie drenched in water. Maggie growled. No way, she can throw her fireballs like this.

"Holy shit…" Rust breathed.

 **"Damn brats! I'm going to end your lives painfully!"** Blood Breed bared his fangs as he transforms his hands into blood blades. Ink and Shdwkyz readied themselves as they gripped on the handles of their blades.

"You will do no such thing!" Zed yelled, "You two, out of the way!" Zed commanded to which Ink and Shdwkyz blinked and listen as Zed spun his trident, conjuring up a great whirlwind before directing it at the Blood Breed.

天羽鞴

"Heavenly Winged Bellows!"

The whirlwind traps the Blood Breed inside, the winds are starting to shred him apart. Blood Breed screeches in pain as he can't regenerate himself due to the force of turbulence. The vampire tries to escape but he ends up shredding himself into a mist of red.

"Holy fucking shit!" Navarro cursed as the teens looked at the attack in shock.

 _So this is the power of those with the Blood Arts. Libra. Amazing_. Hellmare thought as she stares. The Blood Breed is no more as he became strains of blood upon the floor. The whirlwind has been dispersed thanks to Zed.

"Geez…." Oblivion breathes as she rolls her shoulders.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Maggie is disgusted by how the Blood Breed like that and the fact, she needs to get dry.

"At least, he's dead," Shdwkyz commented.

"That…was…" Ink breathes, "SO COOL!" She grinned.

"THAT WAS COOL?!" Navarro and Leonardo shouted in unison as they didn't believe their ears, staring at the girl in disbelief. Ink nods, "Like you Libra guys must be super strong! I wonder what's your boss is like. What's his name, Klaus?!"

 _What is wrong with these kids?!_ Leonardo thought and not to mention, how does Van Ink know about Klaus, anyway?!

Rust is watching this whole thing. So that's the Blood Breed. Sure, he remembers got impaled but he doesn't remember the rest of that, he could only remember parts of it. Man…he didn't know those guys exist, Blood Breeds and the ones fighting them, Libra. This made Rust reconsidered a few things.

"ALRIGHT!" Rust widened his eyes as he was jerked upwards with his shirt by Zapp. "You damn brats see what we can do, so do you mind?! "

"Huh?!" Rust looked dumbfounded.

"Don't you _'huh'_ at me, you shitty brat! You ran away from the hospital and look at this! Now that Blood Breed got some beef with you because he thinks you kill its master!" Zapp explained the situation to him as he jabs his finger at his chest.

"It's not my fault!" Rust retorted with a frown. "Besides…I didn't do anything!"

"Man! You're so dumb!" Zapp groaned. "Now come on, we're leaving!"

Overhearing the commotion, the team walks over to them.

"Hey, hey, hey! The fight isn't decided, yet!" Navarro exclaimed.

"Screw the fight! I won!" Zapp shouted.

"You didn't win shit!" Rust growled. As people were arguing, Zed and Hellmare came over to ask if anyone is alright but hearing the argument. Zed is trying to calm everyone down while Hellmare looks to be thinking. While Jaron looks to be alright along with everyone else.

"You can't take Rust away!" Maggie yelled.

"Shut up, I'm doing my job!"

"HEY GUYS!" Fosh yelled from the room. The DBT looks over to the hacker, "What's wrong, Fosh?" Ink asked.

"HLPD IS COMING!" Fosh cries. The sound of sirens is heard in the distance making everyone tense.

"Ah, shit! Daniel Fucking Law is coming over here!" Navarro cursed. Shdwkyz sighs, "Guess we should go."

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Rust cried. Ink shakes her head, "Nobody is leaving you behind, Rust. Jaron get the car, everyone, let's be ready!" Ink ordered which got everyone scrambled to get ready

"Come on, let Rust go! Let's settle the fight next time." Ink tells Zapp. Zapp huffs, "There is no next time, missy! You didn't hear me or are you dead? As long as this brat is with you, you're all in deep shit. You guys didn't take him down." Zapp points it out making Ink frown.

"Are you saying Rust is being targeted because of what happened at the hospital?" Hellmare asked.

"That's exactly what we're saying." Zed sighed. "What Rust fought was an Elder Breed meaning there's a possibility that the vampire that Rust fought has fellow followers such as this one. Thought we "

"What's an Elder Breed?" Ink asked. Zed sighs as he feels this is going to take up time to explain. While the team is not leaving without their friend and trying to convince Libra to let him go. As they were arguing, stains of blood start to seep through and are coming to the center. Oblivion suddenly takes notice,

"Uh, guys," Oblivion said but nobody hears her. The blood starts to take form.

"Don't worry! We can find a way to beat these guys! We fought a lot of people in Hellsalem's Lot!" Ink said this with confidence.

"Blood Breeds are different from your typical Beyondain!" Leonardo argued.

"Guys!" The bloody form has legs and arms.

"You're acting like they can't be killed," Shdwkyz commented.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Navarro shouted and stares, "Oh fuck that! You gotta be fucking shitting me!" Navarro cursed which prompt the teens to turn their heads as the Blood Breed has come back in one piece.

"Exactly! Blood Breeds are hard to kill!" Zapp shouted.

 **"I WON'T LET LEAVE ANY OF YOU ALIVE!"** The Blood Breed shouted before lunges at them.


End file.
